Back to school
by GrimCreeper
Summary: AHH! HELP! IT'S DASHI's GHOST! Nope. Not really. What's this? Hiro has been asked (no, forced) by Gogo to go back to high school and experience quality teen years! Can Hiro keep his secrets from his classmates? And don't forget his misadventures with his sons. Sequel to Mistakes. 2nd of Welcome to the family series.
1. Realizations

**AN:**** I'M BACK!**

**So...**

**Howdy! And this is the sequel of my story, Mistakes. Now this story has an actual plot so don't fret- DASHI, WHAT IS THAT?**

**Tadashi: Ooh... Haha look what you just written on your journal...**

**Me: OMIGOD DASHI GIMME MY JOURNAL YOU PRIVACY INVADER YOU PERSONAL BUBBLE BURSTER!**

***few seconds later***

**Sorry for that. Dashi took my journal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Realizations<strong>

It was a year after the 'unfortunate punch incident'. Some people may call it bad luck, but Gogo hardly thought of her sons as accidents and such.

Yeah, she gets weird looks from random people when she takes the kids out, especially when she's with Hiro, because he looks like a girl and sometimes acts like one too... But that's just fetish crap for Gogo.

Okay, a year.

Finally, Kyoshi and Miko are born. They're just one month old infants, but the couple are already preparing for their first birthday. Gogo and Hiro wanted that special day to be, well, special. Especially Hiro.

Ever since the twins were born, Hiro acted more and more as an adult. He's actually thinking of starting a business. Krei offered him internship which Hiro accepted gratefully. Krei also told Hiro that they will have a deal.

Hiro shares his inventions to Krei Tech and in turn, he immediately gets half the profit. He agrees to that. He wanted his sons' life to be set.

Not only does Hiro think like a businessman, he's also taking the superhero business seriously.

After the shooting thing and Hiro dying, word got out. And so did Hiro's identity. A lot of people recognize him now, so Hiro kept his hair short and neat, and he dresses up the way Tadashi does.

Just so he wouldn't be recognized.

And last, Hiro was the best father in Gogo's eyes. She could see the way his eyes lit up every time he got home after a meeting with Krei, or saved someone.

She could see how glad he is to hold little Miko to his cheeks. She could feel an aura of happiness when he rocks tiny Kyoshi to sleep.

Hiro is now an adult. Or... Maybe not.

Deep down, Gogo knew that Hiro is still a kid. He's just sixteen. Not even of legal age yet. Hiro needs to know what it's like to be a teenager. All those college stuff made him look like a grown up, when in reality, he's just a kid.

He needs friends. Sure, Hiro had the gang, but he needed friends of his age too.

Gogo sat on the bed, thinking. She looked over to Hiro's hunched body. He was still asleep and Gogo chuckled when she saw a bit of drool on his mouth.

He's probably tired because Miko kept screaming last night, Gogo thought.

Then suddenly, and idea hit her.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled, causing Hiro to wake.

"Wha? Is Miko still crying? Or is it Kyoshi now?" He muttered.

"No!" She replied. "Hiro, I need to talk to you. About this whole... Hiro as a dad thing."

He was suddenly alert. "Don't tell me I've placed the diapers wrongly again!"

Gogo laughed. "That's not it, silly!" She lowered her gaze. "It's just... Hiro, you don't have friends."

His face scrunched up. "I have you and the gang."

"No, not that. I meant like... Friends of your age."

Hiro swallowed. "Yeah, I've noticed." His voice sounded resigned.

Gogo ruffled his hair. "I've been thinking... It's school days soon. Maybe you should enroll in a high school then come back to SFIT the next year."

"You have got to be joking," Hiro spluttered. "I can't go back to high school! Come on, I'm just a year away from starting Tadashi Industries!"

She glared at him. "Hiro, you need friends. You need to experience high school, now as a seventeen year-old kid."

He frowned. "I'm not a kid anymore. I have kids!"

"You're seventeen."

"Well, technically sixteen, but turning seventeen."

"You're not yet legally aged."

"Yeah."

"You're a minor."

"Where is this heading?"

Gogo threw up her hands in exasperation. "Ugh! You don't get it!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "It's not like you're a teenager forever! You have all the time to start your business!"

Hiro hung his head. "I don't know. I do want to go through high school again, but what about our kids? I want them to have a good life."

She smirked. "Are you forgetting that I'm a nerd too?"

Hiro gasped. "You admitted that you're a nerd! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Krei agreed to share my invention. We still have money, idiot."

"When did this happen?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

Hiro turned his palms. "Whoa. Geez."

She sighed. "Seriously, think of yourself for once."

"Aw, fine." Hiro finally conceded. "Fine, I'll go through high school. Only if you pay my tuition fee."

"Sure," Gogo muttered. He actually found a way to let her idea backfire!

He leaned in to kiss her, but a loud cry from Tadashi's side of the room erupted.

The twins are awake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's first chapter! Expect an update tomorrow... If I'm not lazy enough.<strong>

**I'd probably update this for five days, because we have a break, and I finished my exams today.**

**Then after that, weekly updates.**

**Tadashi: Should I cheer or?...**

**Me: I dunno. You won't even make a lot of appearances. You're just an extra from Walking Dead.**

**Tadashi: I'm not a zombie...**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Tadashi: I'm a ghost.**

**Me: Yea- WHAT YOU'RE A GHOST RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IF YOU LOVE IT**

***end of random commercial***

**Check out my stories, Dear Brother and Staring. Check out the Hirogo smut version of my first story, Mistakes. **

**And lastly, check out my Big hero 6 cracks at sarah Valle, and check out the song I dedicated to Hiro and Tadashi at Jan Valle. The song is called Dear Brother.**

**Until next time. PEACE - NO DASHI. NOT ANOTHER WORD.**


	2. The enrollment

**AN: Okay, someone was asking me to respond to the reviews, but mostly I just say thank you a lot and don't give a huge speech.**

**To all those who reviewed... *drum roll* THANKS.**

**Tadashi: You're boring.**

**Me: Ouch. I'm offended.**

**Tadashi: Aw is da poow baby cwying?**

**Me: Dashi, I swear I'll murder you...**

**Also, when people give hateful comments, I flip my hair and say, "I don't give a damn. I'm an awesome, voluptuous piece of chicken dipped in pure awesomeness."**

**Nah, that's random. And here's the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The enrollment<strong>

Let's just skip the fact on how Gogo convinced Aunt Cass, Krei, and the staff of SFIT to let Hiro go back to high school.

Most of them say that he didn't need to go back to high school. A few actually realized that Hiro needs friends of his age.

The professors didn't realize that, but they were convinced by the others to let Hiro go back. It took a few days, but they decided to grant Gogo's request (demand). Hiro will continue his studies in college next year.

So here was Aunt Cass and Hiro, waiting in line to enroll Hiro.

The school wasn't really strict. They made Hiro take the exam to see if he passes the standards. It was actually very easy, if you ask Hiro.

To the school's surprise, he perfected the exam, and Hiro was the first to ever do so in seven years.

When the school asked for Hiro's record in his past school, Aunt Cass simply dug out a form she got from Hiro's former high school.

Hiro was nervous about that. The record shows that he graduated high school already. What would the school think?

But school took it without question. Turns out, Aunt Cass gave them Hiro's record when he was a junior.

They signed countless forms and they gave a photocopy of Hiro's birth certificate. He filled up a form about himself in the registrar's office, which was quickly signed. Then Aunt Cass and Hiro moved to the accounting office to pay for his tuition.

As Aunt Cass was paying, Hiro excused himself to go to the bathroom. On the way there, he bumped into a boy who was running.

"OW!" They both yelled. The boy's books fell out of his arms and Hiro scrambled to help him.

"I'm really sorry!" Hiro quickly apologized. "I wasn't looking."

The guy bent down to pick his books as well. "Don't be. I can't even see a single thing when I was carrying this pile of books."

"Do you need help?" Hiro asked.

The boy shrugged. "I could use another hand. Just don't, you know, literally cut them off."

They burst out laughing. Hiro forgot about his bathroom needs (He didn't really need to go anyway. He just wanted to fix his clothes) and went with the boy.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked as he passed some of his books to Hiro's arms.

"I'm Hiro." He replied.

"Cool name." The guys said. "My name's Koyo. You a senior?"

"Yeah," Hiro nodded. "I guess you're a senior too, from the looks of it."

Koyo grinned. "Would be weird if I wasn't a senior. I'm so tall I actually passed for a college boy! There was this one time I went in a bar, and no one questioned me!"

Hiro also chuckled. "That is funny! At least you were so tall. When I was fourteen, I was about five feet tall!"

Koyo's eyes bulged out. " You're kidding me, right? You're kinda tall."

"No, I'm not kidding." Hiro said. "I used to bot fight, and everyone calls me "Little Boy."

Koyo patted his back. "Aww, ain't that unfortunate, bro."

They continued to walk down the hall until they reached the cafeteria. Koyo set down the books on a table and Hiro followed him.

"Well, my parents would be here soon." Koyo said. "Nice to meet you, Hiro. I'll see you on Facebook and Twitter?"

Hiro laughed. "Count on it, bro."

They exchanged account names and numbers and gave each other a bro hug. Hiro waved goodbye and went back to the accounting office.

Aunt Cass was waiting for him with an angry face. "Where have you been, young man? I've been waiting for you for decades!"

"I was only gone for a few minutes." He replied. "I bumped into a guy and I helped him carry his books afterwards."

"You made a friend?" Aunt Cass said excitedly. "Gogo's right!"

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, Koyo and I are kinda friends now. Should we get my books? I promised him that we'll be talking online. And I miss Kyoshi and Miko."

Aunt Cass smiled and ruffled her nephew's hair. "Alright."

They gathered the rest of Hiro's school things and hurried home.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Hiro had a big smile on his face. Gogo was on the bed, with their kids. The twins were awake and were wriggling as Gogo kissed their foreheads.<p>

"Hiro! How was enrollment?" She asked.

Hiro went over to her and sat on the bed. He leaned over to her and kissed her softly. "I met a guy named Koyo today."

Gogo chuckled. "He has a funny name."

"What's so funny about his name?"

Gogo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that koyo means 'Korean frozen yoghurt'."

Hiro snickered then calmed down. He smiled at the twins' faces. It was a bit hard to tell them apart, but they found out that Miko is a bit noisier than Kyoshi.

Kyoshi was a quiet little midget. Miko loved to wake his parents up in the middle of the night. But another way to tell them apart? Kyoshi is shorter than his brother. And another way to tell them apart is that they dress up Miko in green, and Kyoshi in blue.

Kyoshi was snuggling into his father's arm. Hiro smiled and picked him up. As he rocked the little boy, Gogo noticed that all the traces of his youthful face disappeared.

She picked up Miko and glanced at the mirror.

She didn't see herself. She saw a loving mother, holding her child close to her.

The twins turned them both into different persons. Gogo could see that it changed them for the better.

"I guess we really look different now, huh?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." Gogo said. "We changed a lot since the twins came. But for some reason, I don't miss my former life without them."

Hiro smiled. "I told you. These guys are a blessing."

They both set down the infants on the bed. The little guys were fast asleep.

Hiro and Gogo smiled at their kids. Yes, they were changed for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter seems longer. But if not, then damn it!<strong>

**I just couldn't resist putting the cheesy scene. But it was sweet when Gogo and Hiro get so sentimental about their kids...**

**Tadashi: You're so sappy I'm gonna die!**

**Me: But I thought you were dead!**

**Tadashi: I was.**

**Me: Does that mean, that you came back to life?**

**Tadashi: *smirks* What do you think?**

**Me: OMIGOSH RUN FOR YOUR DEAR LIVES THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS STARTING**


	3. The rest of summer vacation

**AN: *sing song* I should update! AND OMIGOD POPE FRANCIS IS IN MY COUNTRY! AND ON MY BIRTHDAY TOO!**

**Okay, so I'm not turning fourteen until Sunday, but yeah.**

**I planned on Hiro's first day, then thought, 'Nah. I'll just highlight the fact that Hiro would want to spend the rest of summer vacation with his family.'**

**So, this is gonna be a bit cute, even if I had no real plot for this chapter...**

**Tadashi: That is it! Author, you need ideas. *grabs Me and hangs her by the legs***

**Me: Ah! Dashi let me go!**

**Tadashi: No. You need to look for a different angle.**

**Me: *groan* How can you even hold me? You're dead!**

**Tadashi: I'm a zombie! Of course I can hold you!**

**Me: **

**Tadashi: **

**Me: OMIGOD DON'T EAT MY BRAINS OR ELSE I'LL BREAK OUT MY PEASHOOTER ON YOU**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The rest of summer vacation <strong>

It's only a week until the first day of school. Hiro was actually excited. He would see his friend Koyo again.

He and Koyo became the best of friends in a short span of time. They knew each other very well. Okay, maybe Hiro knew Koyo well.

Koyo doesn't know that Hiro is a father, a college student, and most importantly, the leader of Big Hero 6.

Hiro found out that his friend was addicted to comics, just like Fred. And worse, Koyo supported the Big Hero 6 fandom.

After the shooting incident with Hiro, a comic tribute to the team of superheroes were released. They were a bunch of fanfics.

The names they gave Hiro and the gang were even more ridiculous.

Gogo was called Swift. Wasabi was called Laserman. Honey Lemon was called The Bomb. Fred was called Zilla (Hiro didn't find anything unfitting about the name, but it's still pretty stupid). Baymax was dubbed Marshmallow!

Then Hiro, well, everyone called him Hero. Kind of a pun, really.

Koyo got Hiro to read some comics. It was horrible, but in Koyo's eyes, they were awesome.

In the comic, they thought Wasabi and Gogo were together (Hiro mentally puked at the thought). Also, they portrayed Hiro as the most useless among the team, because all he did was ride Baymax in a fight.

Hiro was very insulted. But then again, no one really knew about Big Hero 6. This is just what they perceive the team to be.

He couldn't blame them. Hiro told his friends to be more careful of their identities, and never imply that they were involved in superhero business.

Of course, only a few people know who they really were.

Abigail Callaghan, Alistair Krei, Cass Hamada and Gogo's parents were the only outsiders who knew their secret. There's also the matter of Robert Callaghan.

Believe it or not, it was Callaghan who suggested that the Big Hero 6 were great for back up. The police believed him and soon enough, the police relied on Hiro and his friends. Only a few officers also know about their identities.

One of them was Officer Gerson, the guy who didn't believe Hiro's story about the stolen microbots. Next was a military officer, Sergeant Hiroshi. There was also Officer Bleak and Chief Gaski.

But that's it. Hiro decided that they don't need anymore outsiders to know.

He sighed. Koyo wanted to meet Big Hero 6. Little did he know, he already got his wish.

A loud cry interrupted Hiro's train of thoughts. He smiled a bit before heading towards the twins' crib.

Miko was crying. Kyoshi was also beginning to groan. Hiro shook his head and picked up Miko. His cries lessened a bit.

"You know, you just love annoying me, don't you?" Hiro told his son. Miko looked at his father curiously. Hiro laughed and kissed his son's forehead. "You look like you understand me already. You'll be one mad genius when you grow up."

Kyoshi suddenly cried too. Hiro groaned. "Oh, come on! I can't carry you both!"

Aunt Cass suddenly ran up the stairs. "Is everything okay? Why are they crying?"

Hiro shrugged. "I think they're hungry. I could hear Miko's stomach grumbling."

Aunt Cass nodded. "Okay. I'll fix up some milk for the kiddos, sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Hiro set down Miko beside his brother. They were both crying and staring at their dad. Hiro began to make silly faces and they quieted down a bit.

Aunt Cass returned with two bottles. She silently sniggered at Hiro's stupid expressions. She smiled slightly. She couldn't believe that her nephew was all grown up."

"Here," She handed him the bottle. Hiro took it and began to feed his kids, holding up both bottles.

"Gogo will be home soon." Aunt Cass said.

"Uh huh." He replied. "I hope Krei likes her new bike."

"I'm sure he will," Aunt Cass said. "I mean, what's not to like? It's a bike that goes for 180 mph!" She began making whirring noises.

"Oh, and I'm making lunch! What do you want? I'll get it fixed up as soon as the customers in the cafe lessened."

"That's okay," Hiro answered. "I'll take the twins and Gogo out for lunch. You need to get back in the cafe."

Aunt Cass hurried back down the stairs and Hiro continued on holding up the bottles for his sons. The two kids drunk their milk hungrily and he grinned at his sons' enthusiasm.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. He turned to see Gogo drop her bag on the bed. She sighed tiredly.

"How was the meeting?" Hiro asked. He withdrew the bottles from Kyoshi and Miko's mouth. He picked up Kyoshi and began to pat his back.

"Krei liked it!" She said excitedly. She picked up Miko and patted his back. The twins gave a chorus of burps and Hiro and Gogo laughed.

"You're in then?" Hiro said.

"Yeah." Gogo replied.

"Great," He answered. "I'm taking you and the twins out for lunch today."

Gogo stared at him disbelievingly. "What if one of your future classmates see you?"

Hiro grinned. "Nah. We teenagers tend to forget people we see in restaurants."

"Basically, you guys are ADHD." Gogo stated blankly.

He laughed out loud and put Miko back in the crib. He weaves through the clothes of the twins and grabbed a matching green hoodie and brown pants. He dressed up Miko.

Gogo also asked Hiro to get a blue hoodie and brown pants as well and fixed up Kyoshi.

Hiro grabbed his skinny jeans and cardigan jacket. It was weird because Hiro noticed that he did look a bit like Tadashi.

"You ready to go out?" He asked Gogo.

Gogo grinned and took her jacket. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>They went to an Italian restaurant. Hiro drove on the way there. When they got out of the car with the kids, people around them began giving weird looks.<p>

It might be because Gogo looked like a lesbian and Hiro looked like a girl. It might be the fact that Hiro looked younger. Or maybe, it was the fact that Hiro and Gogo were carrying kids.

Damn judgmental people.

They made their way to the entrance and a waiter approached them.

"Table for two." Hiro said, adjusting his grip with Kyoshi. The waiter showed them to their table and they sat down and had a look on the menu. Gogo caught the eye of an old lady who was giving a disapproving stare.

"You know, it's kind of annoying that a lot of people are staring at us like we're from Mars." Gogo said.

Hiro looked up. "Oh, don't mind them. They're just people who know nothing about us."

At that, most people who were looking at them averted their gazes. Gogo grinned at Hiro who shrugged.

They placed their orders before placing the twins on the stroller. Hiro's phone suddenly rang. He glanced at Gogo apologetically.

"A call from Krei." He said. Some people glanced at him. Hiro rolled his eyes and answered.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Krei. I'm kinda having lunch with my family."

"Oh," Krei answered. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I would like to tell you that Project Baymax is a success! Many hospitals are purchasing your brother's invention and we're making millions, no, billions of dollars!"

"That's great!" Hiro replied. "When should I be getting my share, then?"

"Next week," Krei said. "How does Thursday sound? You think you could make it at around noon?"

"Sorry, but I have school, remember?"

"Oh, right." Krei cleared his throat. "I suppose Saturday wouldn't hurt. But I must also tell you that a comic company bought a Baymax and interrogated me about Big Hero 6."

Hiro smacked his forehead. "You didn't tell them anything, right?"

"No," Krei said. "I told them that I was very busy and should not be bothered by silly interviews about comics."

"Good." Hiro explained. He told Krei that he needed to hang up now and bid each other farewell.

Their meal arrived, and after lunch, Hiro and Gogo went home. Tomorrow he was going to buy his stuff for school.

And Hiro is really excited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending sucked a lot, but I'm sleepy now. But next chapter, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!<strong>

**Well, tomorrow, expect a new chapter, but I really need to sleep now.**

**Me: No Dashi. No brains for you.**

**Tadashi: Aww...**

**Me: Besides, I thought you were a ghost! How can you be a zombie?**

**Tadashi: Well, you see, there was this portal which I went in and- *begins to tell a story that I probably don't care about* **

**That's about it... Check out my channels in Youtube: Jan Valle and Sarah Valle. Check out my other stories and...**

**Check out my deviantart! It's at .com, so just press this if it turns into a link.**

**Well, peace out.**


	4. First day

**AN: SCREAM! UPDATE! IT'S HIRO'S FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL!**

**To answer OmnimonAllDelete, yes. It's possible to go back to school. Besides, Aunt Cass gave the school Hiro's _junior_ records.**

**Anyway, did someone check out my deviantart besides Phinbellafan2298? I dunno I was just eager to please people.**

**The horoscope told me that I was supposedly spontaneous and loved the approvals of people...**

**Tadashi: Well, aren't you even more weird today?**

**Me: Well, aren't you a nerd?**

**Tadashi: Nice comeback! Did you think about it in the bathroom.**

**Me: You are blind. Didn't you read the sentences above? I'M SPONTANEOUS BITCH**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: First day<strong>

The rest of summer vacation, Hiro was excited. But now that it's first day, Hiro's sweating even more than a water buffalo.

"What if they find out I have kids?" He asked Gogo nervously.

"Then tell them that Kyoshi and Miko are your nephews," Gogo answered in a bored tone.

Hiro was currently showering and asking questions at the same time. As he put shampoo on his hair, he asked again.

"What if they find out that I'm part of Big Hero 6?"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Gogo yelled. She stormed in the bathroom and Hiro shouted, "Hey! Get away, I'm taking a bath!"

"I can see that," She said sarcastically. Then she glared at him. "Seriously, you need to stop panicking. The more you get nervous about it, the more people become suspicious about you!"

"Yeah, but still." Hiro insisted. "Ugh. Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because you love me," Gogo replied, smirking. "And will you hurry up? You'll get late on your first day!"

"Get out of the bathroom first!"

She rolled her eyes and went out. Hiro finished cleaning up and stepped out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Gogo turned red when she saw him.

Now, you might think of Hiro as the same scrawny kid from before, but he turned into a slightly-built 16 year-old. And even though Gogo sees him shirtless for just about everyday, it's still weird to see him like that.

Hiro smirked. "Like what you see?"

"You wish, nerd." She answered, throwing his clothes at him.

"I'll be downstairs." She added and went down the staircase.

He chuckled lightly and put on his shirt, his boxers and a pair of blue jeans. He grabbed his cardigan sweater from his chair and put it on. Hiro sat on the bed and began putting on a pair of socks and his sneakers. He fixed his hair a bit.

Then he looked at the crib of his sons. They were still asleep and Hiro walked over to them and kissed their foreheads.

Then he looked at his computer, where his old robot, Megabot sat. He didn't know what he was doing when he put the robot in his backpack.

"Are you ready to go?" Gogo suddenly asked. She was at the top of the staircase.

"One sec." Hiro said. He went to the Tadashi side of the room and grabbed his brother's cap and fit it on his head.

"What's with the cap?" Gogo questioned. "You're not really going for the looks of your brother, right?"

"I always wanted to be like my brother." He answered. "I should get going."

He stepped up and kissed her. Now this kiss wasn't like their usual soft kisses. Gogo could feel Hiro's nervousness. This kiss was a kiss asking for reassurance.

She pulled away. "You'll be fine. You're Hiro Hamada. You're a fighter." She punched his shoulder.

Hiro muttered an 'ow' and rubbed the spot she punched. "Yeah, yeah. See you."

He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. They went down and as Hiro left home, he mouthed an 'I love you' to Gogo.

He started his car and drove to San Fransokyo High.

* * *

><p>The moment Hiro stepped out of his car, a lot of students already glanced at him. He could see the guys in varsity jackets size him up. They were muttering and nodding at each other.<p>

Girls that look like owls drowning in make-up winked at him. The nerds simply looked up from their books before turning their attention back to what they're reading.

Hiro flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and to his relief, it was Koyo.

"Koyo!" Hiro said. They bro-hugged and fist bumped.

"Man, I'm glad to see you." Hiro said in relief. Koyo grinned cheekily and steered him away from the parking lot.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Koyo said.

Hiro fidgeted with the hem of his sweater. "What if they don't like me?"

"What? Someone not liking Hiro? You're a pretty cool guy." Koyo said with a laugh and a pat on the back.

They arrived at the lockers. A lot of students were noisy. Just like any typical high school, there were kids shoved into lockers, couples making-out, lockers loaded with paint bombs and a lot more.

Koyo dragged him to a place where a bunch of people were talking. Okay, the two girls were talking but a guy just leaned against the lockers, reading a book.

"Hey guys, this is Hiro!" Koyo yelled.

The brown-haired girl shook Hiro's hand. She wore huge pink glasses. She reminded Hiro of Honey Lemon.

"Hi! I'm Sasha, I've heard so much about you!" She exclaimed.

The black-haired girl chuckled and said, "Don't get freaked out with Sasha. She's like that all the time."

She shook Hiro's hand too. "My name's Mei, and that dork over there is my twin brother, Jin."

Jin looked up from his book. Hiro could see the bags on his eyes. Jin wore a leather jacket and had a piercing on his lip.

"Sup?" He asked. "Koyo wouldn't shut up about you."

He also offered his hand to Hiro. "I hope you're not a comic addict. I've had enough shit from Koyo's fangirling over Big Hero 6."

"Yeah," Hiro said, scratching the back of his neck. "I read some comics but I just don't find them appealing."

Koyo gasped. "WHY? BH6 is effing awesome!" Then he switched to all out fangirling mode. "I mean, last week, Krei Tech released the Baymax! Marvel, you know, the company, bought one! They tried to interview Krei but he denied!"

Then he said, "I'm betting that the guy who invented Baymax is Hero."

Hiro wanted to say, "Oh great! Close enough answer, but Tadashi is dead! I'm actually the useless guy in the purple suit!" But, he kept his mouth shut.

Jin rolled his eyes and Sasha and Mei snickered at Koyo. Suddenly, Hiro remembered that he had to get his schedule and locker number.

"Guys, I need to get my schedule," He said. Jin grabbed his arm before Koyo could speak.

"I'll take you to the office." Jin muttered.

They walked down a few halls. There was an awkward silence between them and Hiro tried to ease the atmosphere.

"So..." He began. "Which people should I steer clear off?"

Jin shoved his hands in his pockets. "There's Jake. He's a huge douche. Blonde hair, varsity jacket, and a mean smile. That's him.

"There's Li, too. He's part of the student council. Somehow, he could always find something on you that violates the school rules. Huge glasses, gelled brown hair and braces.

"Stay away from Patty. She's Jake's girlfriend. She's shy, and a lot of us suspect that Jake beats her up. Lots 'o people try to get her to break up with him, but she manages to keep on loving him.

"There's Mr. Fujitika. Nasty teacher. Gives everyone but Li detention. Teaches Calculus. He's bad to jocks, which is okay, but a lot of us nerds try to please him.

He blew a breath. "But I don't. I don't give a damn about what he thinks."

Hiro nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Just don't make enemies. Don't show any punk attitude. Never make eye contact." Jin replied. "But if you don't want to get bullied, stay away from me and my friends. We're nerds and no one likes us. You want a good rep? Blend in with the pops."

"I don't really care about my reputation," Hiro said. "I'm a nerd too, and I always get bullied for being a know-it-all."

"You used to bot fight." Jin said. "Not many nerds have the guts to do that."

"Yeah, well, I used to." Hiro muttered. "I would always get close to being beaten up by those people I defeat. But then my brother would come and save me. I actually got arrested once!"

Jin nodded. "I didn't know you have a brother. What's he doing now?"

"He died."

"Well, I would say sorry for your loss, but you're probably tired of that crap," Jin replied. "That's rough, buddy."

Hiro grinned. "Hey, you're not a total nerd, you know. You're pretty cool."

Jin shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

They finally reached the office and Hiro asked for his schedule.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Hiro Hamada."

The lady handed him his schedule and his locker number. They made their way back to the lockers.

"What's your elective?" Jin asked as they walked back.

"Robotics," Hiro replied.

"Great, we're classmates. I think Koyo also took robotics as his elective, but I think it was mainly because of his addiction with Big Hero 6."

Hiro and Jin looked for the locker number 318. It was just beside Jin's own locker. Hiro opened his locker and dumped his stuff in.

He looked at Megabot and pondered if he should put it in the locker, but decided not to. He got up and the bell soon rang.

They met with the rest of their friends in front of the restrooms.

"First class?" Mei asked Hiro.

He glanced at his schedule. "It's Chemistry."

Mei nodded. "You're with me and Koyo. Don't worry, we've got your back, just in case you're horrible with Chem."

"I'm horrible with Chem."

"Okay then."

They split up and headed to their own classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm updating much longer chapters... But that's all in today's work!<strong>

**This is Hiro's schedule BTW:**

**Chemistry**

**Calculus**

**History**

**Lunch**

**Robotics**

**English**

**Gym**

**I'm too lazy to write the names of the teachers or the time, but that's the sequence, and I have to remember which people Hiro would have classes with.**

**Expect a chapter tomorrow or maybe later, after I get over my boredom and check out my deviantart account at .com, and my YouTube channels: Jan Valle and Sarah Valle.**

**Read my other stories and for those who do not now about the prequel, read Mistakes first.**

**I'm also starting a one-shot series which centers on Kyoshi and Miko a lot. And they'll be hilarious!**

**Tadashi: YARR I'll eat you!**

**Me: AH! PEASHOOTER SAVE ME**


	5. Chemistry class sucks

**AN: I'm not supposed to be updating but I want to?...**

**Okay, this chapter would be Hiro's experience in Chemistry class and it would be really bad. But then again, what do you study in chem when you're a senior? I don't really know. I'm a sophomore.**

**So I'd probably relate stuff about the particulate nature of matter which I forgot already but now I remember it. My teacher drilled it in our minds.**

**Me: Haha I now own Disney!**

**Tadashi: Gasp! What did you do?**

**Me: Relax, I was lying.**

**Without further ado, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Chemistry Class sucks and so does Calculus<strong>

"Hello! My name is Mr. Kenji and I'm the chemistry teacher for senior high!"

Mr. Kenji is a perky, middle-aged man who wore Harry Potter glasses. He had black hair and blue eyes and a kind smile that suggests that he might be the best teacher you meet. Now, Hiro won't judge immediately. Some people who look nice can sometimes be monsters in disguise.

Like a certain professor in prison...

But then again, Callaghan has his reasons.

"We'll first be discussing the particulate nature of matter..." The teacher droned on and Hiro blocked out the sound.

He opened his journal and read the last page, which read Mistakes. Pasted on the page was the picture of the ultrasound of Kyoshi and Miko. Hiro caressed the picture and turned the pages back again.

He found the page dedicated to Tadashi. He touched the flower taped to the paper and exhaled slowly. He went to a blank sheet of paper and began to write a new journal entry: His first day.

He finished a few sentences when Mr. Kenji stopped in front of him. "Mr. Hamada! What seems to be more interesting in that notebook than the blackboard?"

Hiro shrugged. "Do you want me to answer honestly? I just find the green in my notebook more interesting than the green of the blackboard."

The whole class snickered and Koyo whispered, "Ooh! Burn!"

The teacher turned red. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my class!"

Hiro shrugged again. "I'm sorry, sir. But I just can't concentrate."

Mr. Kenji slapped his forehead. "I'll let this slip, Mr. Hamada, but don't you ever do something not related in my class ever again!"

As the teacher turned around, Hiro muttered to Koyo, "What about sitting? That's not related to the lesson."

Koyo muffled his laughter and Hiro began to listen to Mr. Kenji's lesson. He seriously needed to consult Honey Lemon for this.

* * *

><p>"There are four components of the particulate nature of matter. These are the keywords so that they'll be easy to remember. One: tiny particles. Two: Forces between particles. Three: Empty spaces. Four:..."<p>

Hiro's mind began to wander again. He thought about the meeting with Krei on Saturday. He was excited to get half the profit for selling the Baymax to people.

The huggable robot began to rise in popularity, especially in hospitals. In just a week, 20 019 Baymax robots had been sold to different cities, hospitals and industries.

If Tadashi was still alive, he would've been very happy.

Finally, the bell rang and Hiro went to his second class. And boy, was he nervous.

* * *

><p>Mr. Fujikita looked ratty.<p>

Yep. Ratty describes him.

He had red hair, a pointy nose, sharp-looking shoulders and very thin limbs. His hair was gelled back and he had a wispy red mustache.

Ratty indeed.

This time, Hiro was willing to pay attention to. He was actually pretty good in Math, because if he wasn't, how the heck did he become a robotics prodigy? But he forgot a lot of stuff in Calculus, okay, just a few, because he used them in robotics, but he needed to jump start his brain.

Worse, he didn't have any classes with his friends. He was completely alone in this subject.

Hiro sat in the front row, so that he'll be able to pay more attention to the teacher. Beside him was a boy in braces with gelled hair.

Shit. It's Li.

To his right, a girl with blonde hair and intelligent-looking green eyes sat. She was writing in her notebook something and Hiro read her name on the cover.

Patty.

Okay, he is in serious trouble.

Patty and Li are two people he shouldn't even go near to, because they're off-limits. Especially Patty. What if he dropped a ballpen, and she picked it up and he said thanks? Would Jake freak out about it.

He rubbed the temples of his head and let out a shaky breath.

Mr. Fujikita began writing in big letters: DIFFERENTIAL CALCULUS. Hiro took out his notebook and began taking notes. Great. He knew something about the lesson.

Suddenly, the teacher called him. "You in the cap, take that thing off your head in my class!"

Hiro flinched at the tone of his voice and took off the cap. He turned red as some people snickered at him.

"I'm sorry, sir." He mumbled.

Then Mr. Fujikita said, "What's your name, boy?"

"Hi- Hiro Hamada, sir."

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, what is differential calculus?"

Hiro thought for a second. Did he use this kind of calculus in robotics? He really didn't know...

Wait, calculus is like algebra, only it is a bit more complex! Then he remembered it. Calculus mainly focused on functions. And differential calculus is the study of the rates at which quantities change!

He told the teacher his answer. Mr. Fujikita raised his eyebrows. "Took you long enough, but you are correct, Mr. Hamada."

He slumped in his seat and sighed in relief. Patty looks over to him in pity. "Well, that sure is tough for you."

Hiro considered if he should answer. It's a bit rude not to talk back to her. "Yeah. Good thing I remembered what Calculus is."

The conversation ended at that and the time soon passed and Hiro was heading to History class, another class that he wasn't good at.

He was going to find his friends when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Patty.

"What class do you have next?" She asked.

"History." Hiro answered.

Patty brightened. "Great! Can I tag along with you? I have that class too."

"I-uh... Sure, I guess."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the class. In that class, he didn't see anyone he knew again. Bummer.

He sat down in the middle and Patty sat beside him. Hiro was a bit confused on as to why Patty would want to sit next to him, or why she would even talk to him.

"Um look, I don't want any trouble with-" Hiro began.

Patty cut him off. "Oh, I forgot! My name's Patty, but you probably know that because Jake's my boyfriend."

Hiro noticed that a light disappeared in her eyes when she said Jake's name. He looked down and sighed. "Please. I don't want to get in trouble with your boyfriend, so will you please stay away from me?"

Patty frowned. "Why would I? It's not like Jake controls my life." She clenched her fists. "And he's not in charge of who I'm friends with. Ever since he became my boyfriend, most of my friends left me and I've had trouble in making friends because you're all afraid of Jake."

"Why don't you break up with him?" Hiro asked. "The relationship does not make you comfortable anymore."

She sighed. "I know that I should break up with him. But what good reason do I have? I need reason, and not just because I don't like him anymore."

Hiro nodded. "Well, I hope you find a reason." He grinned.

Patty smiled back, a genuine smile. "I think I might have found one."

He nodded and Patty offered her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends."

He shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher who entered the class. They started discussing World History about Mesopotamia.

Hiro couldn't wait for the class to end. It was time to devise a plan to keep his secrets. It was time for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this chapter is shorter.<strong>

**I'm just not great when it comes to classes. I even have to research calculus and reading it makes my brain turn into mush!**

**But I hope you like this chapter.**

**And guess who has a crush on Hiro!**

**In the next chapter, it would be lunch period and it's going to be horrible... You can guess why. And in the chapter after that would be... robotics class! So I have to research again.**

**The robotics class is about basic robotics only. You know, names of wires, cranks, technology that you can use... Bear with me, I know nothing about this class.**

**So if you guys know anything, please submit suggestions in reviews, because I need them.**

**It's not like I'm starting basic robotics until I'm a senior.**

**Yes, we might study robotics in senior high but that's in my school. We're not even sure if it would be implemented, but a number of students want to try robotics, so our school might include them in senior high.**

**If anyone asks, this school is in the Philippines only.**

**And this school is an all-girls school, so sorry bros. **

**I'm not telling you guys the name of my school so if you want to know just PM me.**

**Tadashi: You want to take that class?**

**Me: Yes! Can you teach me? *Tadashi face***

**Tadashi: I think this idea is better in theory...**

**Me: Ouch. Just ouch.**

**PEACE OUT BROS! *suddenly turned into Pewdiepie and you guys can pretend that it's normal***


	6. Jake the dog and Hiro the bone

**AN: Last night, we watched a concert. For you Filipinos, I bet you know who Bamboo is, and he performed LIVE in my school!**

**OMFG I TOUCHED HIS HAND AND WE MADE EYE CONTACT!**

**But yeah, it was awesome last night. My voice is hoarse from screaming, and I find it weird that my school always gets people who are popular nationwide to play. We actually had SILENT SANCTUARY play in our high school dance!**

**Speaking of high school dance... Nah. It's a secret.**

**Tadashi: Why is your school so awesome?**

**Me: I dunno. But school is fun when the nuns aren't around...**

**Tadashi: I MUST GET IN THIS SCHOOL!**

**Me: What? You want to disguise as a girl and go?**

**Tadashi: Aww... Why are people so sexist nowadays? Do girls only get the fun?**

**Me: Sexist? Did you just call us girls SEXIST? Says the guy whose male ancestors consider girls as worthless beings!**

**Crowd: OOH BURN!**

**Tadashi: Okay, fine. You win. You're not sexist at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Jake the dog and Hiro the bone<strong>

Sasha and Koyo were waiting for Hiro outside the classroom. Koyo put an arm around Hiro's shoulder and steered him away.

"How was class without us?" He asked.

"Fine." Hiro answered. "Calculus was kinda bad. I mean, I was sitting in the middle of Li and Patty!" He furiously whispered.

"Yikes." Sasha said. "You didn't talk to Patty, right?"

Hiro remained silent. Sash gasped. "You didn't! Jake's gonna freak. You gotta brace yourself."

He gulped. "Kay then. I'm just going to grab something."

He unslung his backpack and reached in for Megabot and put it secretly in his hoodie. He grabbed the controller and they resumed walking.

"What was that?" Koyo asked.

"Nothing." Hiro said.

They reached the cafeteria and found Jin and Mei already sitting on a table and either writing or reading. They sat down and began to eat their lunch.

Except for Hiro. He didn't have packed lunch so he decided to buy instead. He told his friends that he would get his food and got in line.

Hiro grabbed a tray and waited for his turn. The cafeteria lady scooped a pile of... I-don't-really-know-what-it-is-but-I-think-it's-mush on his tray. He made a face before paying for his food, of he can even call it that. He was about to go when a hand grabbed the scruff of his cardigan sweater.

"You're Hiro Hamada, right?!" A blonde guy with a mean, evil face glared at him. Hiro recognized him. Jake.

"Yes." He murmured. "Do you want anything?"

Jake cocked his fist. "You know what I want? Stay away for my girlfriend!" He punched Hiro's face and his tray of food spilled over his shirt. He fell to the ground and people around him laughed.

"Will you look at that?" Jake laughed. "He's nothing but a wimp! Get up, Zero!"

Hiro clenched his fist. He wouldn't let himself be bullied. His old high school days flashed before his eyes, and he remembered the way people bullied him, just because he was smarter than them.

Smarter. Robotics prodigy. _Megabot._

He reached into his hoodie and pulled out the bot and the controller just in time Jake kicks his stomach. Hiro stood up quickly and his hands fiddled over the remote control. The tiny robot moved and began crawling up Jake's pants and he screams in annoyance and tries to get the bot off.

Meanwhile, people are staring in shock at Hiro. His mean smile of satisfaction was actually scary. Even Jake's friends couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, someone yelled, "STOP!"

Hiro stopped controlling the bot and Jake froze in his tracks. Patty walks over to Jake and slaps him in the face. His looks at her, astonished.

"We're done." Patty said. People gasped.

Jake stared at her. "What?"

"I said we're through!" Patty yelled. "I'm sick of you! I never even got friends anymore! Guess what? You don't control my life! That's the final straw! I'm breaking up with you!"

Jake tries to take her hand. "But Patty, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Well, protect my ass motherfucker! You're doing nothing but caging me!" She yanks back her hand and kneads him where the sun does not shine.

Patty grabs Hiro's hand and pulls him away from a sad-looking Jake. Hiro held onto his bot, silently thanking that he actually thought to bring the bot.

Patty sat down with their group and asked them, "Can I please stay with you guys? I really need friends. Real friends."

Sasha smiled. "Of course, you're welcome here."

"As long as Jake doesn't bother us," Jin muttered.

Patty smirked. "Trust me. I'm pretty close to his parents, and Jake's afraid of his dad."

Mei shrugged. "The more the merrier, I guess." Then she beamed at Hiro. "By the way, what was that thing you used on Jake?"

"Oh," Hiro showed them Megabot. "I, uh, used to bot fight about three years ago."

Patty stared at him. "You bot fight?"

Jin grinned. "I told him that most nerds are to pussy to try it."

Mei gasped. "You grinned. You actually grinned. OMFG WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRO?"

They all grinned and laughed. Patty looked at Hiro and smiled. He smiled back. She sighed. "It feels good to have friends again. I haven't laughed like this in years!"

"Joys of having friends." Hiro said. He thought, _I never had the chance to laugh like this at all._

"So, you in for a bot fight?" Koyo asked. "I just got a bot, and I wanna try it out."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Where did you get your bot?"

Koyo shrugged. "Vile Industries. They sell a wide collection of battle bots!"

Hiro put a hand on his chin. "I gave up bot fighting. I always get almost beaten up. There's this guy named Yama,and he took bot fighting seriously. I ruined his record of being the best bot fighter in San Fransokyo."

Jin gasped. "That makes you the best bot fighter!"

"I don't really know," Hiro replied. "I don't bot fight anymore. There might be another bot fighter who holds that record now."

"But you haven't been defeated when you quit, right?" Koyo said excitedly.

"Well, yeah."

He grinned like a maniac. "Then you still hold that record. You're still the best bot fighter in San Fransokyo!"

Jin looked at Hiro. "Seriously, you have to play again. Maybe this Saturday, we can roll."

Hiro remembered his meeting with Krei. "Sorry guys, but I'm not available on Saturday. Friday night?"

"You're on!" Koyo yelled.

Then Hiro smiled. "We'll need a getaway, though. Just cautious. We might run into another bot fighter who's sore on losing."

The three girls glanced at each other with exasperated expressions. Boys.

"And we need lots of money!" Jin added.

Hiro whooped. "Yeah! And where should we meet?"

Mei grumbled something under her breath and said. "Oh come on, you guys can talk about it tomorrow. Now finish your food, the break's almost over!"

Hiro smiled to himself as he finished his not-really-food. He was excited to start bot fighting again, though, he suspected he would probably get lectures from Gogo and ear-pulling from Aunt Cass.

And more importantly, he was excited for his robotics class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: People from Fanfiction are actually greeting me! <strong>

**Anyways, it's my birthday today asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm! SCREAM!**

**GASP! I'M FOURTEEN! TIME TO BE MATURE!**

**...**

**Eh, who am I kidding? My mind's mature enough... I'm so green-minded. Seriously, I lost my innocence when I was ten!**

**I've been so dirty-minded ever since...**

**Tadashi: Happy birthday to you!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Tadashi: You belong to the zoo! I'm the monkey and Hiro's the donkey... AND... the gorilla is you! HAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Real mature, Dashi. Real mature.**


	7. Defying the laws

**AN: To all those guys who reviewed me their greetings, thanks. I know I've replied to you but I wanna double thank everyone of you.**

**So I had to study basic robotics on this chapter. **

**Hiro's elective is actually basic robotics, as opposed to his major, which is advanced robotics. Robotics is actually a branch of engineering, which is why I connected calculus to robotics in the former chapter, but I still can't figure out the relationship of these subjects, but the quantities changing kinda relates to robotics.**

**Besides, while calculus is mostly algebra, we cannot deny the fact that there are some geometric stuff hiding here and there, and calculus is used in engineering.**

**And also, we were taught the concepts of robotics last year in a talk, when the school was figuring out if we should have robotics. Most people don't want to because we're lazy, but quite a number of people want the subject too.**

**Majority were Big Hero 6 fans.**

**But here, you guys will also learn about robotics, so if you want information, you guys can take notes here.**

**I'll be discussing one or three concepts here because I need them for other chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Defying the laws<strong>

Hiro, Jin and Koyo made their way to robotics class. Hiro was just bored. He already knew this stuff! Maybe he should've just gotten a different elective, but then again, the other electives were boring or it just isn't his forte.

"D'you reckon Mr. Dane would let us build our very own robots?" Koyo asked excitedly.

Jin rolled his eyes. "It is called robotics for a reason, Koyo."

"Yes, yes." Koyo muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

They entered the robotics lab. It was a peculiar building. There were models of old action figures of robots, and there were a bunch of books. Hiro recognized jumper wires, generators, filament, 3D printers and countless more equipment used in building robots.

"Whoa," Koyo said in awe. "These equipment... They look so expensive!"

"That's because they are." A voice spoke behind the trio. They jumped in surprised.

Hiro recovered from his shock. "Where did you get all this?"

Mr. Dane inspected a printer. "Oh, we got it from Krei Tech. Nice man, that guy." He fixed his tie. "The Baymax robots were absolutely fantastic! Whoever invented that bot must've been a genius."

"I guess he is," Hiro mumbled. "Mr. Krei didn't acknowledge the guy?"

"He says that the man didn't want to be known."

So far so good. Krei was following Hiro. He wanted to keep a low profile, at least after he finishes this school year.

They were asked to sit down on a long table that had computers on them. There were a handful of people in class.

"Welcome to robotics class!" Mr. Dane yelled. "In this class, I expect everyone to be good in Math and technology. I expect everyone to have patience! I expect everyone to pass their projects on time!"

"He's mad," Jin whispered to Hiro. "How the heck does he expect us to pass our project on time? We don't have all those equipment."

Hiro nodded. Well, technically, he had all those, and even more advanced technology that he invents.

Life is unfair.

The teacher instructed them to open their computers, which was equipped with the necessary software they needed for designing robots.

"Before we get to the designing stuff, I will discuss first the Law of Robotics."

Hiro winced. He outright disobeyed the first two laws, when he commanded Baymax to destroy Callaghan.

"Asimov proposed the three laws. One, a robot must not injure a human being, or even allow a human to come to harm. Two, a robot must always obey its creator, unless it conflicts with the first law. Three, a robot must protect itself, unless it conflicts with the first law."

They all wrote it down, except Hiro. He already knew it. Koyo nudges him but Hiro shook his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"We're going to familiarize ourselves with a software called TechnoDesign, where you can design robots." Mr. Dane said.

Hiro tried not to snort. TechnoDesign was for babies. It only designs in a 2D way, and it's more like a paint tool. But then again, they were just beginners.

They began familiarizing themselves with the tools but Hiro didn't really sweat it. Using the software was easy.

They began drawing simple designs on the screen and Hiro's design turned out to be the best. Mr. Dane praised him for his good work.

"I look forward to seeing you in this class, Mr. Hamada." The teacher said.

"Um, sure." Hiro replied uncertainly.

Then Mr. Dane grouped them by friends. There were supposed to be five persons per group. Jin, Koyo and Hiro were naturally in the same group but two girl, Yui and Lina asked to join them.

"Can we join?" Lina asked.

"Sure." Koyo said. "I mean, their's no problem about it."

"Man, how do you think we'd pass?" Jin said.

"Maybe he'll let us make the robot here in school?" Yui suggested.

"Maybe." Hiro replied. He hoped that they make the bot in school, or else he's going to have to reveal that he had a garage filled with robotics stuff.

"Now, by the end of the month, we will work on making a robot that will move. In our everyday meetings, I will teach you the robotic parts, and how to put them all together." Mr. Dane explained.

They began to discuss how to make the project, or design more robots.

The bell rang. Hiro and his friends headed for their class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry guys. My mind is blank. Blame my cousin who is beside me now. He's talking nonstop about minecraft. I love that game!<strong>

**But anyways, I apologize for the short chapter. I won't highlight anymore subjects but robotics and a few more parts where Hiro's secrets are almost revealed.**

**Next chapter would be pure HIROGO FLUFF AND PARENTAL HIRO! **

**Tadashi: Haha writer's block!**

**Me: Dashi, I hate you.**

**Tadashi: I thought you loved me!**

**Me: Eww! You're dead!**

**Tadashi: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Me: NO OMIGOD IT'S A ZOMBIE HE'S GOING TO KILL US**


	8. Mostly fluff and daddy days

**AN: POPE LEFT THE COUNTRY. AWWW WHY?! Nah. That's done.**

**Okay, first day of me as a 14 year-old, and the first thing I do is write. Well, besides eating and going to the bathroom, but yeah.**

**I promised you guys Hirogo in this chapter, so Hirogo it is!**

**After today, it's weekly updates, because I have school again. I'd probably update two chapters in the weekend, or maybe three, if you count Friday in. I usually update during Fridays and Saturdays, because I watch movies every Sunday or I study.**

**So after this chapter, expect the other chapter today or on Friday, depends if I'm in the mood but I'd rather you expect it on Friday. I wanna watch a movie after this.**

**Tadashi: You just replaced me with a movie!**

**Me: I'd replace you any day for movie.**

**Tadashi: Ouch. Just ouch. I'll eat you! YARR!**

**Me: AH NOOOOOOOOOOO! PEASHOOTER SAVE ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Mostly fluff and daddy days<strong>

"Aunt Cass? I'm home!" Hiro yelled at he entered the Lucky Cat Cafe. Some customers glanced at him curiously.

He noticed that Kyoshi and Miko were downstairs and were asleep in their crib. Aunt Cass was checking up on them from time to time.

"Where's Gogo?" He asked. He sets down his backpack beside the crib and checks Miko's diaper. He adjusts the blanket on the twins.

"She's with Honey Lemon," His aunt replied while serving a plate of cookies to a customer. "Apparently, they were working on creating an even more stronger yet lighter metal than steel. Mr. Krei's strict at that."

Hiro shrugged. "Yep. That's Krei for you."

He goes up his room and drops his bag on his chair. Hiro lay on the bed, clearly exhausted from the day's work.

* * *

><p>Gogo soon arrived in the cafe. People were currently leaving, as the store was about to close.<p>

"I'm sorry if you had a hard time with the twins," She said apologetically.

Aunt Cass chuckled. "Oh, they weren't hard at all. Okay, maybe Miko's a bit stubborn, but Kyoshi fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

Gogo sighed. "Don't you think Kyoshi's a bit too quiet than most babies his age?"

"I guess so," Aunt Cass mumbled. "Don't worry, maybe it's just because he's like you, quiet-"

"Am I really that quiet most of the time?" Gogo questioned. "You know what? Don't answer that."

Aunt Cass laughed. "Hiro's upstairs, by the way."

Gogo beamed and ran up the stairs. Hiro was staring up the ceiling and throwing up his brother's cap, up and down.

"Hey," He greeted, getting up. He sauntered over to her and kisses her. Gogo wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

(Now guys, this would be a bit gross)

Hiro's tongue swept on her lip and she opened her mouth. She pushes him backwards and he flips them around, so Gogo's back hit the mattress. They continue to kiss.

Hiro breaks away to kiss her neck and Gogo gave a soft moan. "How was your day?" She unbuttons his cardigan sweater and throws it away.

"S fine," He mumbled, all the while trailing kisses down her pulse and finally resting his lips on her collarbone. Gogo moved her hands to Hiro's hair and ran her hands through it. He chuckled softly when she tugged on his hair, as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugs on his shirt. He pulls away from her neck and removes his shirt. Then he went back to his former job.

Her hips bucked to his when he moves to kiss her again. He groans against her lips and his grip on her waist tightened.

"We should stop," Gogo breathed as Hiro sucked (yes, now don't make faces) her neck again. "We can't add another Hamada right now."

"I know," Hiro growled. "This is as far as we can go."

"No more further than that?"

"No more further than that."

They keep on kissing until Aunt Cass yelled, "Dinner!"

Hiro got up from her reluctantly. He grabs his shirt and puts it on. Gogo fixes her hair and readjusts her jacket.

"Maybe later?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe later." She repeated. She kissed him softly and they went down.

* * *

><p>"I want you to tell me everything about school!" Aunt Cass squealed.<p>

They were eating some nice quiche (I want the food to be different) for dinner. As they ate, the twins were still soundly asleep, but Miko groans every now and then.

"Did you make anymore friends other than Froyo?" Gogo sniggered.

"It's Koyo," Hiro muttered irritatably. "And yeah, I made five friends today."

"Who are they?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Jin, Mei, Sasha and Patty." He answered.

Gogo frowned. "Awful lot of girls."

Hiro smirked. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

She punched his shoulder. "No! Why would I be jealous?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

Gogo sighed in concession. "Yes, I do."

Hiro smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about. I will never cheat on you. Why would I? You're pretty. You're smart. We have kids, and who am I to ruin our family?

"Besides, you'd probably kill me if I cheat on- OWW!" Hiro rubbed his arm. Suddenly, a bleeping sound was heard, and before anyone knew it, Baymax was coming down the stairs. Hiro smacked his forehead.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The robot tilts his head to the side. "I was alerted for medical attention when I heard someone say, 'ow'. Who needs the treatment?"

"Hiro does." Gogo piped in. He glared at her.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physically?" Hiro glared at Gogo. "Or emotionally?" Then he sighed. "I guess it's a three."

"Sounds more like a ten to me," Gogo said again.

The robot gazes at Hiro with concern. "A ten it is."

"Baymax, Gogo is lying to you."

Baymax tilts his head in confusion. "What is lying?"

Hiro groaned. "UGH. I rate my pain as a three!"

The robot then replied, "I will scan you for injuries."

Hiro was scanned immediately. "It seems that you have been hit by a large object," He snickered at Gogo's face when Baymax said large, "on your left shoulder. I suggest painkiller to help soothe the throbbing pain."

"Nah, I think I can handle it." Hiro said. "I am satisfied with my care."

The huggable robot went up the stairs and Hiro burst out laughing at Gogo. She turned red and clenched her fist.

"Baymax just called you large!" He cracked up immensely and Aunt Cass was joining him in laughing. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

Gogo glared at him. "HAHA, that's very hilarious, Hiro."

He calmed down and puts an arm around her. He kisses her cheek and Gogo just rolled her eyes but smiled and kisses his cheek back.

Aunt Cass was taking a picture of the whole exchange.

* * *

><p>The twins were soon awake after an hour. Hiro and Gogo finished eating, cleaning up and showering, and Hiro was researching his Chemistry homework on atoms.<p>

Miko was sobbing but Kyoshi was only whimpering. Gogo had taken them both and was breast-feeding them.

Hiro stops clicking on his computer for a while and glanced back at Gogo. He noted that holding both twins must be hard. He stood up and sat on the bed and supported her hands.

"Hiro, finish your homework first." Gogo muttered. "I can handle this."

"No." Hiro replied. "You're having a hard time with the twins."

She looks at him gratefully. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you more."

She deadpans. "I highly doubt that."

Hiro giggled and Gogo smiles. They continued feeding their kids, and soon enough, the two were asleep again. Hiro takes Miko on his arms and Gogo pulls down her shirt. They lay the kids down on the crib.

They gaze down at the twins, smiling lightly. Gogo looks over to Hiro and pulls him to her and kisses him. Hiro's hands rested on the loops of her pajamas, his eyes silently asking permission.

Gogo kissed him deeply. "Finish your homework after this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're asking if they did 'it' yes, they did. But this time, they were using protection!<strong>

**Their third child wouldn't make an appearance in this story. Gogo will NOT get preggers in this story.**

**Come on, Hiro and Gogo are not that irresponsible.**

**But... Hiro, that was very naughty. I mean, doing dirty stuff with your kids halfway across the room? Tsk, tsk.**

**I'd probably make another smut version of this thing, though this was pretty weird for me to write. I'll be puking after I write the lemon...**

**Peace out.**

**Tadashi: NO! HOW CAN YOU PEACE OUT WITHOUT A TADASHI OUTRO?!**

**Me: I AM THE AUTHOR. WHATEVER I WRITE GOES!**


	9. Bot fighting goes wrong

**AN: So... HI!**

**OMIGOSH!**

**Okay, so I made a Facebook page dedicated to my Big Hero 6 stories, where you can check out possible update... dates, stuff about Big Hero 6, my art, stories you should probably read (WATCH OUT PEOPLE, YOU MIGHT SEE YOUR NAME ON THE PAGE), tutorials on drawing characters (And other characters too) and most importantly... ME!**

**Well, no. You're not checking ME out. I meant like, I'll be posting videos of me, and you guys are gonna feel like you're actually talking to me...**

**Reason why I created this page? **

**I don't really know. I just randomly made a page. No, wait. The page is for those people on Facebook who are too lazy to check out for story updates!**

**I don't expect you guys to check it out, honestly.**

**Tadashi: Now, aren't you an attention seeker...**

**Me: Tadashi? Say one more word and I'm banning you forever from the AN.**

**Tadashi: *zips mouth***

**BTW, Koyo won the voting thing, but I'll add a little bit of Hiro's POV at the start.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Bot fighting goes wrong<strong>

The days went on like a blur for Hiro. Nothing interesting really happened. Okay, so what happened that Monday night was kind of interesting, and Hiro would put it as fun too.

Like, really fun.

Of course, the fact that Gogo forced him to finish his homework after their... ah, _fun_, wasn't at all nice of her.

After Monday, Tuesday up to Thursday was a bore for Hiro. He managed to piss off Mr. Kenji even more, answer Calculus, sleep through History class, and impress Mr. Dane. He also excelled in English, and he found out from Patty that some cheerleaders find him hot when they had to take off their shirts in Gym.

Right, Gym.

Gym wasn't that hard. They were training in karate. I know, weird. But the coach insisted that they should learn self-defense.

Hiro knew some karate. When Tadashi was still alive, he taught him some moves. Those training exercises did pay off.

But...

Now that it's Friday, things are getting interesting. Hiro can't wait for the day to end.

After all, they have a bot fight to catch.

* * *

><p>Koyo was very excited and nervous at the same time. It was his very first bot fight. He clutched his bot, Octane and blew out a breath.<p>

Jin and Hiro were with him, and he was very glad. They were currently riding on a moped, and Hiro was driving.

He said that they needed a getaway, because some bot fighters didn't like losing to a kid. And, there was the matter of the police too. They couldn't afford to be arrested, as that would be bad.

They parked the moped beside a trash can when Hiro suddenly seemed to freeze. Koyo caught his friend staring at a pool of dried blood. Koyo was very alarmed, but then remembered a crucial fact.

"That blood? This is the alley wher Hero was shot," He explained. Hiro seemed to stiffen a bit more but Jared broke in, "Alright, we get it, you nerd."

They walked to the mob formed in the deepest part of the alley. The lights were on and they heard the lady commentator yell out, "FIGHT!"

They scampered to get a better look at the bots fighting. A young teenaged girl was frantically moving her fingers on the controller. Her bot seemed to be getting the upper hand of a muscular man with tattoos sprawling throughout his body.

The girl was able to knock out the man's bot, but the man had a surprise in store and immediately defeated her.

The girl stared disbelievingly at her destroyed robot while the man simply grins and takes the money he won.

"AAANNNNDDD RIPPER TAKES THE GAME!" She yelled. "That's the hundredth and twenty-third win of our bot fighting champion!"

There were cheers from the crowd. Ripper laughs and began to shout, "WHO'S NEXT? WHO WANTS TO BET THAT HE CAN DEFEAT THE BEST BOT FIGHTER IN THE WORLD?!"

"Wow, his ego's even worse than Yama's," Hiro mumbled then nudged Koyo. He glared at Hiro.

"You can't be serious! I can't fight him!" Koyo argued.

Jin shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to bot fight. Facing defeat is a part of becoming a better bot fighter."

Koyo sighed. "Fine."

He stepped up bravely and said, "Ripper, I bet you can't win against me."

Ripper simply looked at him. "Okay then."

The commentator held out her hand. "Fork over the cash, kid."

Koyo placed a 50 dollar bill on the platter while Ripper places a few cents. Ripper cracked his knuckles and Koyo gulped. What in the world was he doing?

If he lost this fight, his bot will be gone forever. He knew he couldn't afford to repair Octane.

"Fighters ready?" The lady eyes the players both. "FIGHT!"

Both bots sprang into action. Koyo made his robot circle around Ripper's bot in an attempt to make Ripper confused. The said man simply pressed something, and Koyo watched helplessly as Octane was sliced into bits.

The matched was over in a few minutes. People laughed at Koyo who bowed down in embarrassment.

Hiro pats his back. "Don't worry, I'll take back your money." Then Hiro adds, "And I'll get your bot fixed."

Koyo stared at him hopefully. "Really? But that guy's pretty good."

Hiro chuckled. "Trust me, he doesn't have a chance against me."

Koyo watched Hiro take out Megabot. He was curious of the robot. They've seen it attack Jake, but they don't know how much good the bot will be in a fight. Hiro was particularly secretive about his robot.

When the commentator calls for opponents again, Hiro walked up to the man and offered a bundle of 100 dollar bills.

Ripper laughs, "Well, little boy. Aren't you very confident that you'd win?"

To Koyo and Jin's surprise, Hiro began to speak in a stuttering way, "B-b-but I'm n-n-n-not c-confident that I'd win, g-g-good s-sir."

Ripper cracked up and put in an armful of cash. He also put in a sack of more money and a wallet-full of credit cards.

The commentator looked at Ripper uncertainly, "Uh, are you sure you want to bet all of that money?"

Ripper shrugged. "It's not like the kid will win. Can't even hold a straight conversation with him."

Hiro and Ripper prepared their bots. Hiro's bot didn't even stand. Koyo looked at his friend nervously.

"Fighters ready? FIGHT!"

In a few seconds, Hiro's bot was cut in pieces. The whole crowd was laughing at him. Hiro looked like a wounded puppy before saying, "That was my first fight! Can I try again?"

Koyo wondered if Hiro had another bot.

Ripper merely rolled his eyes. "Fine. One more. No more than that. Such a novice..."

Hiro smiled and handed a huge jar of money to the commentator. She shrugged and added it to the pile of loot.

"Fighters ready? FIGHT!"

As Ripper's bot advanced to particularly nothing, Koyo watched in amazement as Hiro's bot put itself together again.

He extends his controller and announced. "Megabot? Time to prove who the novice really is!"

Megabot sprang into action and ran at Ripper's bot. The little robot moved with amazing speed and immediately eliminated Ripper's bot. The former champion's eyes widened and grabbed his robot and screamed, "No! I can't be defeated by a novice!"

Hiro crossed his arms, all the while rolling his eyes. "Sorry Ripper. Hate to break it to you, but I'm the best bot fighter in San Fransokyo."

He collected his money and gave it to Jin and Koyo before bowing and saying, "The name's Hiro Hamada, my friend."

Whispers broke through the crowd and one of them asks Hiro, "Hey, ain't you that kid who beat Yama?"

"That's me," Hiro confirmed. "I'd best be off. My aunt is probably going to kill me for coming home so late."

Hiro grabbed Koyo and Jin's arms before muttering, "Run. NOW."

They immediately took off running to the direction of their moped. Koyo glanced behind him and sure enough, Ripper was running after them with a crowbar and with a handful of men carrying hammers, knives... Are those frypans?!

"We're so dead!" Jin yelled. He was having difficulty in running, as he was carrying the sack of money. He tripped and Koyo helped him to his feet and they were sprinting again.

They reached the moped and they boarded it at once. They heard Ripper's yells coming closer and Hiro started the engine.

They went back into the road and sped off.

Koyo whooped. "Yeah! We escaped those thugs!"

Then they heard it: Sirens.

Koyo looked back and saw some cars parked on the side of the alley, but what was worse was that two cars were chasing them!

"Hiro, how do we escape the police?!" Koyo yelled.

"Shit!" Hiro cursed as they cruised along the way.

"Please stop your vehicle or we will be forced to taser you!" One of the police said over the megaphone.

"Taser or prison?" Jin asked.

"I don't want to get tasered!" Koyo moaned.

Hiro let out a breath. "It's worse if we resist arrest so we don't really have a choice now."

Hiro slammed on the breaks. "Alright! We accept the arrest!"

The police clambered out of their cars and put handcuffs on them. Koyo saw a policeman take the money from their moped.

"Hey, that's ours!" Jin growled. "Give it back."

"We will give it back," An officer promised. "Now, who are you?"

Koyo and Jin said their names and as the officer over to Hiro, his face paled. "Hiro?"

Koyo glanced at his friend who was grinning sheepishly. "Oh, hi... Officer Bleak."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They got arrested! GASP!<strong>

**Anyways, that's all for now. Please see the smut version of chapter 8 which is entitled, "Chemistry homework". **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter my people!**

**Tadashi: My bro... My little delinquent bro...**

**Hiro: Thanks bro, thanks.**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Hiro: Um, through the portal?**

**Me: Not the portal thing again... what is wrong with you people...**


	10. Stupidity is the best kind of maturity

**AN: I'm so sad... JUST ONE REVIEW? You guys are just mean.**

**Im so sad and pissed off today. A guy told me that I violated the rules of fanfiction because of my story 'Dear Brother'. He told me that he doesn't believe that I own the song so I put an annotation on the video in YouTube stating that I'm GrimCreeper, so that the stupid bastard can fuck off by himself in the bathroom.**

**Okay, I'm sorry for cursing. I SWEAR I WILL HUNT DOWN THAT ELIMINATOR GUY AND KILL HIM!**

**If he even is a guy. I dunno, he sounds more like a guy than a girl, but whoever he is he's freaking annoying me and pissing me off! I need justice now!**

**So if you guys accidentally violated a rule, watch out for eliminator members who think they're so perfect. I TELL YOU THAT THEY'LL BE THREATENING TO REPORT YOU.**

**Me: Why are people so bad to me last night?**

**Tadashi: Aww... Are you actually crying?**

**Me: Shut it, Dashi. Shut it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Stupidity is the best kind of maturity<strong>

Hiro and his friends were detained in a different cell, which was separated from Ripper and his men.

They were waiting for their families to come and get them from jail.

Footsteps were heard, and the three immediately scrambled to see who would be let out first. To their dismay, they only saw two officers carrying their sack of money.

"You know, we heard that Sergeant Hiroshi will be seeing one of you." The thinner officer said. "And this money? We don't plan on giving you this back. We policemen need some new equipment."

Jin growled. "That's unfair! We won it from Ripper, fair and square!"

The fatter policeman snorted. "Yeah, sure." He and the thin policemen laughed and hi-fived each other before walking away.

"That's so fucking unfair!" Jin yelled.

Koyo pulled Jin down. "Hey, calm down."

The two turned to Hiro who looked like he could murder someone. He was clenching his jaw and fists.

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Koyo asked.

"No," Hiro mumbled. "Not even close to okay."

He walked forward and gripped the bars of the cell tightly, looking outside.

"Who do you think the sergeant will be talking to?" Koyo questions.

Jin shrugged. "Maybe me. I look a lot like a delinquent."

They heard footsteps again and man in his thirties steps up and opens the cell. Hiro recognized the man as Chief Gaski.

"Hiro, the sergeant wants to have a word with you."

Koyo and Jin were surprised. They didn't expect the statement of the policeman at all.

Hiro chuckled. "Of course, Hiroshi would want to talk to me, Chief Gaski. But tell him that I'm kinda bored and tired to get out the cell."

Chief Gaski smacked his forehead. "Oh, fine. You'd rather get embarrassed in front of your friends?"

Hiro lunged at Gaski and yelled in his face. "Well, you can tell your officers to give our money back!"

Chief Gaski recoiled at Hiro's reaction. "What money? Your money? But we will give it back!"

Hiro shook his head. "Then why the heck did those two tell me that we're never getting our money?"

Gaski shrugged. "I don't know." He fixed his uniform. "I hope you show better attitude with Sergeant Hiroshi."

"Fine," Hiro grumbled. "Just give us our money back."

A while later, a man in a soldier's uniform came and opened the door of the cell, then grabbed Hiro by the scruff.

"What were you thinking?!" Sergeant Hiroshi yelled.

"Hello to you too,"Hiro muttered before wriggling out of the soldier's grasp. He fixed his shirt and glared at the older man.

"Why did you go and bot fight? Do you have any idea how bad this makes you look?" Hiroshi ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "How bad this makes me look? Or how bad it make you look?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Hiroshi glared at the younger boy. "Both! Remember Hiro, the only reason why I stuck with you is because the police is in dire need of your help! And with you bot fighting, it makes me look like I'm harboring a criminal!"

"Oh yeah?" Hiro replied, shouting. "Why don't we cut off the deal then? You're making me and my friends do all the dirty work for you! And guess what? It almost got me killed! The only reason I still keep on helping you is because I'm doing it to help people!"

The sergeant turned red. "Is this what Tadashi would've-"

Hiro dove at Hiroshi. "DON'T BRING TADASHI INTO THIS!" He stood up and intensified his glare. "I HELP PEOPLE BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MY BROTHER WANTED! SO WHAT? I CAN'T DO ANYTHING I WANT BECAUSE I SIGNED A STUPID CONTRACT?!"

He heaved a breath and yelled, "WELL, THE DEAL IS OFF! I'M DONE HELPING!"

He marched to one of the cots and sat down, glaring at the floor. Hiroshi wore a look of shock but walked over to Hiro. "Please, beg to reconsider! We'll give you your money back!"

Hiro pushed the soldier away. "Save it. I'm done." Then he looked up and stared the sergeant in the eye. "But you better give us the money, or else I'm going to do something that will make you regret keeping the cash."

Sergeant Hiroshi just sighed and went out, slamming the metal door shut. Meanwhile, Koyo and Jin were staring at him in shock.

"You were helping the police with what?" Jin asked.

"None of your business," Hiro muttered. "It's not anyone's damn business anymore."

* * *

><p>They were let out at about 9:42 pm. Koyo ran at his father, mumbling apologies and Jin hugged his mom and Mei.<p>

Mei was looking at her brother and rolled her eyes, giving him an I-told-you-so look.

Hiro saw Aunt Cass and Gogo, both giving him a disapproving glare. He gulped and approached them. "H-hey... Aunt Cass and um, Gogo..."

Aunt Cass took a deep breath and Hiro covered his ears as she burst out. "HIRO HAMADA! YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE BEEN BEATEN UP! WHAT WILL YOUR PARENTS THINK?"

"My dad's probably proud." Hiro replied, whimpering.

"YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED I AM SO STRESS-EATING AFTER THIS I DIDN'T RAISE YOU BECOME LIKE THIS WHAT WENT WRONG YOUR FATHER WILL KILL ME IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE OH MY GOD YOUR MOTHER WOULD MURDER ME TOO I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE AUNT I-"

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro murmured. "People are looking."

Aunt Cass drew a breath. "I'm glad you're okay." She hugged him. Then...

... she pulled his ear.

"OW!" He yelped. "At this rate, I'd probably be able to get a gauge through my ear!"

The woman released his ear and he turned to his girlfriend, who was staring at him with no emotion.

"Gogo? I'm sorry." He looked at his shoes and swallowed.

A pair of arms snaked around his shoulders. Hiro wrapped his arms around Gogo's waist and hugged her back tightly.

"You nerd," She said, punching him. "That was for bot fighting!"

Then she put her lips to his. "And that's for being okay."

Sergeant Hiroshi approaches them, his hands together. Seeing him made Hiro's blood boil.

"Please, the police needs your help." He pleaded.

"What is he talking about?" Gogo asked.

"I cut off our ties with the police." Hiro replied. Gogo punched him again. "You what?"

Hiro waved his hand dismissively. "Fine. But don't you dare try to control what I do ever again, because this is the last time I'm reconsidering."

The soldier nodded and left.

Koyo, Jin and Mei were now looking at Hiro. They wondered what ties Hio had with the police and why the sergeant was so desperate to get him back. They wondered why Hiro never told them that he had a girlfriend too.

And they wondered if they really do know Hiro Hamada that well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The name of my Facebook page is Kyoshi Hamada. <strong>

**I know, this story does not emphasize Hiro's relationship with his family.**

**Anyway, I hope I get more reviews, because I'm a sad attention seeker.**

**A gauge is a kind of a piercing.**

**Also, the chapter title is a quote from Benjamin Franklin.**

**I noticed that Hiro was a bit OOC, but Hiro hates Hiroshi because Hiroshi treats Hiro like a kid and is very controlling.**

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Tadashi: Now, we are so talking.**

**Me: Of course we're talking. We have mouths!**

**PeAcE oUt.**


	11. Meeting with Krei

**AN: WHOO! MAKING OUR THIRD EP! Yeah, so my band decided to make our third EP but I fear that we're gonna disband cuz of long distance stuff, and not having adequate time for our band.**

**Anyway, we'd be seeing lots 'o Krei action today...**

**Strangely too, I've been shipping Krei with a woman, not gonna tell you who. You'd find out in the story.**

**AND OMFG I GOT SIX MISTAKES IN MY MATH TEST!**

**I usually get about twenty mistakes or so, but I'm so happy I got a good score in my exam, but now, I'm actually wondering why I'm telling you this!**

**I wrote a whole chapter layout and realized that this story is going to have more than thirty chapters and would probably be finished in the middle of April. And since it's summer vacation for me on April, I'll be updating this story and the sequel of this story everyday.**

**Anyways, boring AN, yada yada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Meeting with Krei<strong>

"Wake up, Hiro." Gogo said in a sing-song voice. "You have a meeting with Krei, remember?"

She shook him, but with no avail.

Gogo sighed. This is what she hated about Hiro. He was a heavy sleeper, and was really hard to wake. God, Gogo had to wake him up herself, because the alarm clock has no effect to him at all!

He sleeps even deeper, especially when they had their, uh, _bedtime activities._

Gogo smirked. While she hated Hiro for being such a pain in the morning, she loved pranking him awake. He wouldn't wake up if she yelled that she's going to give birth (plus, that is just plain awkward) but she had another idea in mind.

And no, she wasn't going to wake him with a nice cold shower. She would do the laundry if she did, and she's not in the mood for washing the bed sheets (okay, I'll admit that there are 'stains' on the bed, and you guys know where it came from). She was planning something along the lines of... dirty.

She smiled her evil smile as she moved around to get on top of Hiro. She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Hiro, I want to have sex with you."

Bingo.

Hiro immediately got up and flipped them around, crashing his lips to hers. Gogo kissed back then pulled away, wiping your mouth.

"Ew, Hiro. I can taste your saliva, and trust me when I say it doesn't taste like cola." She said, moving from under him.

Hiro gave her a wounded look. "Ouch. That's just below the belt."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Ooh. Want me to kiss it all better?"

Hiro shrugged and nipped her ear. "That'll be fine. But I'm thinking, hmm... I want some sucking, you know."

God, Hiro knew how to arouse her, so badly.

She shoved him a little. "Not a chance. You have a meeting with Krei at about 10, right? And it's like 9. You need to get ready."

He gave her a look of disappointed. "So you're not arou-"

"Yep."

"Not even the slightest-"

"Nope."

He sighed in defeat. "Gogo, you are one cruel person."

Gogo kissed his cheek before checking on the twins. "I know that. Now get your ass in the bathroom."

"But I'm still sleepy," He whined. "And I wanna cuddle with you."

He gives her the puppy eyes. Gogo thought that he looked extremely cute. She saw a lot of similarities of Hiro with their sons. The three had large, brown eyes, and had the same pronounced cheekbone. But the twins inherited Gogo's nose.

She glared at Hiro. "Who was it who stayed up late, and got involved in a bot fight? It's your fault that you're all drowsy."

Hiro sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about going bot fighting. It's just... I don't know. The opportunity to play came up and I took it." Something changes in Hiro's voice when he speaks again. "I just practically insulted the memory of my brother."

Gogo glanced at him. His back was hunched, and his hands were shaking. But his face. Gogo has never seen a person look so kicked, so angry and so depressed. She felt guilty for bringing up the bot fight.

She went over to him and hugged him. "Hey, I'm sorry for bringing it up. You didn't insult Tadashi's memory, okay? I'm sure Tadashi would want you to be happy, and besides, if he didn't want you to bot fight, why would he save you for this thugs who want to hurt you? And while he wanted you to be happy, he wanted you to be safe as well."

"I know," He replies. He pulls back and puts his hand on her face, pulling her down so that she sat on his lap. "You really do know how to cheer me up."

Gogo laughs. "Yeah, I do." Then she gave him a serious look. "Oh, and Tadashi was so paranoid. He told us that he had sown GPS trackers into your clothes."

Hiro gasped in disbelief. "WHAT? That little git!"

Gogo cracked up, slapping the side of the bed as she laughs. "You can worry about the trackers later. Right now, you need to get ready for your meeting, kay?"

"Yes ma'am." He nuzzled her neck. "But make sure that you'll still be up for our, ah, activities."

Gogo responded by getting off him and hitting him upside the head. "Yeah, yeah. Count on it."

* * *

><p>Hiro got out of the car so fast that his tie got caught in the car door. He winced and fumbled in opening the door, muttering curses under his breath.<p>

He sped inside the building of Krei Tech, and some people looked at him in annoyance as he pushed the doors open noisily. Hiro ran up the stairs, because the elevators were a bit too slow.

He was panting as he dropped by the the secretary's desk. "Hi. I'm supposed to have a meeting with Krei."

The man smiles kindly. "Oh, he's inside. I'm afraid that you are a few minutes late."

Hiro nodded. "Thanks, uh," he squints at the man's name tag. "Jonathan."

Jonathan gave him another toothy grin as Hiro opened the door to Krei's office. The said man was sitting on his chair, playing a game on his phone, and was propping his feet on the table.

"You're late," He said casually. "About," He glanced at the clock. "hmm, 20 minutes late. That's a new record."

Krei raised an eyebrow. "The twins been keeping you up?"

Hiro scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you see, I kinda got arrested last night."

Krei almost dropped his phone. "YOU WERE WHAT?!"

Hiro flinched. "I was arrested for bot fighting..."

The older man facepalmed. "Oh, well, that's just a bit..." Krei trails off. "You know what? Let's forget about it and talk about your money."

He leans forward and removes his feet off the table. "We earned a good 9 778 billion in a week, after we released Baymax. Most people are dying to get their hands on the poor, huggable robot."

"Did you just seriously use poor and huggable in a sentence?" Hiro said, deadpanning.

Krei rolled his eyes. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He licks his lips before continuing. "Anyway, you'll get half of the profit, and it's going to be billions. That'll be enough to start you on your business, right?"

"I guess," Hiro replied. "Aren't you worried that Tadashi Industries will surpass Krei Tech one day?"

Krei squared his shoulders. "I'm planning on settling down soon. No more boring meetings, stupid experiments. I just want to be a simple man, maybe raise a child of my own. I want to have a simple job."

He smiles a bit. "Besides, a billion dollars! That's enough to have me set for life, right? It should be enough to give me a head start, while I look for a decent job. Or I could just work as a waiter in Cass' cafe."

Hiro also grinned. "I heard that you and Aunt Cass are going steady now. Should I be calling you Uncle Alistair now?"

Krei groaned. "Nope. That's just horrifying."

Hiro chuckled. "If I get a little cousin, I'd be giving you pointers on how to be a dad."

Krei sank down his chair. "That's just the thing. That's why I'm giving up my business. I want to have time for my kids. I actually don't know how to be a father. My dad rarely had time for me at all, since he was so absorbed in his business. I don't want to turn out like him."

Hiro also deflated. "I don't want to be like your dad too. I'll make sure I have time for my kids all the time."

"I can't believe that I'm talking to a 17 year-old about fatherhood." Krei added. "You're just so mature. You're like, ten years younger than I am."

Hiro shrugged. "Things change. Besides, I'm still 16. I won't be turning 17 in a month."

The two men talked a bit more, Hiro teasing Krei about his relationship with Aunt Cass. The latter excused himself because of another meeting, and handed Hiro a few thousands.

"Now, don't you go bot fighting with this money," Krei said, wagging his finger at Hiro.

Hiro smirked. "Yes, _Uncle Alistair._"

The older man groaned. Hiro laughed. "Come on, you're acting like an overprotective uncle."

"Unbelievable." Krei stated plainly before kicking the teen out.

"And you're taking on the Hamada family tradition of saying 'Unbelievable'!" Hiro yelled as the other man closed the door. He could hear the older man groan.

Hiro snickered and waved to Jonathan as he made his way down the elevator and out of the building.

* * *

><p>He went in his car and drove home, playing 'Immortals' on his phone as he did. He reached the cafe and went in, smiling at Aunt Cass and jogging up to his room.<p>

He was greeted by the smiling faces of his family and his lips quirked into a huge grin as he playfully attacks Kyoshi. The baby squeals in delight, and Miko makes an attempt to get closer to his father.

Gogo giggles at the sight of Hiro being wrestled by one month-old babies.

"I love you!" Hiro says as he kisses the foreheads of his sons. The twins laughs and reaches up for their father's face. Hiro put a finger to Miko's face and the little baby grasps it.

Kyoshi also grasped the finger and Hiro smiles, tears sprouting in the corners of his eyes. "I love you so much."

Gogo wraps an arm around Hiro's shoulders and smiles at her sons. Hiro looks at her with happiness. "And I love you."

She laced her fingers with his own and snuggled against his back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't look at me like that. Seriously, stop staring at me like I grew a second head! I just thought that Krei and Cass looked nice together do I shipped them. But hey, this was a bit random.<strong>

**BTW, Krei and Cass had been going out for about a year.**

**And the ending is just sappy. But I'm sure you guys will like the story. **

**Tadashi: Krei is going to be my uncle? I'm so fucking facebooking this... *posts selfie* #Kreiisgoingtobemyuncleomg**

**Me: Stop. Just stop.**

**Oh, did you guys realized that I used the word just a lot of times? It's because I hate the president of my country because he's heartless!**

**Recently, 44 special task force police died in an ambush. We were all screaming for justice. What's more, there was a peace treaty between the guys who ambushed the police and the president!**

**And when they were bringing out the bodies for burial, many people were present: the army, the navy, the Air Force, the police, the families of those who died, and a bunch more people.**

**You wanna know who's missing? Take a guess!**

**That's right, the president wasn't there! He was at a stupid car show and admiring the stupid worthless cars, instead of honoring these people who died for the welfare of the country. Oh, and here's another one: the stupid president is blaming the soldiers for the death of their comrades!**

**How heartless can he be? We need justice here!**

**That was random... Peace out guys and I hope those Filipinos out there also think the same way as I do.**


	12. Of girlfriends and jealousy

**AN: Alright. This chappie's gonna be written from Patty's point of view (Okay, not completely from her POV). What's gonna be her reaction when she finds out that Hiro has a girlfriend?**

**And you guys who hate her? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO KNOW YOUR CRUSH LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!**

**I speak from experience.**

**Anyway, I bought a new band shirt. OMG I just got and awesome Linkin Park shirt!**

**So question: What did you guys think of 'Calistair' (Don't sue me. Not my fault I couldn't think of a better ship name. Would you rather it's Aliscass, Kramada, Alimada or something worse?)?**

**Okay, I guess that's it for the introductory AN.**

**Me: Dashi. Say the disclaimer.**

**Tadashi: No. That's your job.**

**Me: Would you say it if I give you a cookie?**

**Tadashi: *sigh* G.C doesn't own Big Hero 6. Now where's my cookie?**

**Me: Uh... *runs away because she doesn't have a cookie***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Of girlfriends and jealousy<strong>

The day began nicely for Patty. She had a good breakfast, a nice, hot shower and had a goodnight's sleep.

She stretched her arms. It was a new day. She was excited to go to school, because she would see her newfound friends, but most importantly...

Hiro.

She liked him from the day they met. He was nice, although slight brash and careless. He acts a lot like a kid too. If it wasn't for him, Patty wouldn't be freed from Jake's clutches.

Patty got up and took a shower. She rubbed her body with sweet-smelling soap, so that she'd smell good for Hiro.

After the shower, she applied deodorant, put on her clothes and sprayed some cologne.

She went down from her room to eat breakfast. Her parents were talking to each other about business. Her older brother, Luke, was typing on his phone.

"Good morning," Mom greeted.

"Morning, mom." Patty replies, sitting next to her brother and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She buttered a piece of toast, humming a random Taylor Swift song.

"Well, soil my britches," Luke says. "You're actually humming!"

Patty frowned. "Yeah, so? And no one says 'soil my britches' anymore."

"I do," Luke retorts. "Why are you humming? I haven't heard you hum... ever since you got together with Jerk."

"His name is Jake." She mutters. "And why does it matter that I'm humming?"

"I don't know," her brother shrugged. "You hum when you're really happy."

"Of course I'm happy." She replied. "I broke up with Jake."

Their mom suddenly gasped. "You finally broke up with him after two years?"

"Yep," Patty replied.

"Let me guess," Luke pretended to think. "Aha! New guy, huh?"

Patty turned red. "Um, well-"

"I just hope the young man is decent," Their father puts down his phone. "I can barely stand your ex-boyfriend."

"Hiro's nothing like Jake!" Patty said defensively.

"Hero? As in the one from BH6?" Luke questions, confusion etched in his face.

Patty sighed. "It's H-I-R-O. And no, he's obviously not from that stupid comic."

"Big Hero 6 is real!"

"That's what Koyo always rants on about."

"When can I meet this Hiro?" Dad asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Um, I can invite him over?" Patty mumbles with uncertainty.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Hiro chewed gum as he walks through the halls of school. I know, weird.<p>

He was suddenly nervous. Koyo and Jin had seen his argument with Hiroshi, and they had seen him kiss Gogo.

Fate wasn't particularly in his favor.

Hiro shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to act casually. He just wanted to go home and spend the whole day with his family. Maybe they can have a reunion and invite Krei and his friends from SFIT over?

He blew out a breath as he reached his locker. He put the combination on the lock and opened it.

_SPLAT!_

People took one look at him and began to laugh and mock him. He was splattered in pink paint from head to toe.

Hiro's fist shook as he quickly went through his stuff, pulling out his brother's picture. It had paint over it and was ruined. He gritted his teeth.

"That's payback!"

Someone turned him around and punched him. Hiro flew a few feet away from his locker. Jake stood there with an angry face.

"You mess with me again, I'll make sure you have a permanent broken nose!" Jake yelled at him. He then turned and walked away.

Hiro muttered curse words under his breath and stood up, glaring at the other students. He gripped Tadashi's picture angrily.

"Are you okay?" His friends ran to him.

"I'm fine," Hiro replied angrily. He rummages through his locker and looks for the paint bomb. It still had some pink paint.

Jake wanted humiliation? Oh, he has hell to pay for ruining his brother's picture.

* * *

><p>Patty could see that Hiro was fuming. He was muttering something under his breath, and she can guess that they were very unkind statements.<p>

He needed to cool down. Maybe a nice afternoon at her house should do the trick.

"Um Hiro?" She asked, tapping his shoulder.

"What?!" Hiro answered. He paled a little bit as he realized how hard he sounded. "Oh, God. Patty, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," She assures him. "I just want to ask if you want to come by my house. My dad wants to meet you and our friends."

"Really?" He says. "Did you tell the others?"

"Not yet," She said. "But do you want to come?"

He shrugs. "Depends. If something comes up, I'd probably be unavailable. I'll go ask my aunt now."

He took his phone and dialed a number. "Uh, hey, Aunt Cass! A friend of mine asked me to go- no, we are no bot figh- what? No!" Hiro says irritably. "We are not doing drugs. We're just invited to go on a dinner, nothing serious." He pauses. "I'm being honest, Aunt Cass. Anyway, Jerk, err, Jake thought that it was nice to prank me and now I got paint on my shir- OWW! DON'T SCREAM!" Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be coming to get a new set of clothes."

Patty tried not to giggle when Hiro tiredly put the phone. "She agrees. But if she finds out I did a crime again..." He trails off.

She clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll ask our friends if they want to go."

* * *

><p>Sadly, only Hiro was allowed to go.<p>

So it turned into an awkward family dinner for Hiro Hamada. He drove to Patty's mansion and then gaped at the size of the house.

"You'll get flies if you don't close your mouth." Patty giggles.

She opened the door for him. Hiro looked nervously as he spots a brown-haired man playing with a robot.

"That's Luke." Patty states. "Don't mind him."

Luke payed no attention as he continued to play with his robot. They shuffled along and Patty ushered him to the dining room. They talked about some stuff until Patty's parents arrived.

So here they were, sitting on the table.

"You're Hiro?" Patty's father asked.

"Yes, sir." Hiro replies, sitting straight.

"Kyle's fine."

"Yes... Kyle."

Kyle laughed. "There, not so uptight anymore!"

"I've seen you before," Luke began. Hiro's chest began to tighten in panic. Did Luke see him in a restaurant with his kids? Aww, shit. He's screwed.

"Are you an intern at Krei Tech?" Luke asked, much to Hiro's relief.

"No," Hiro answered. "Although, I'm taking care of my brother's business. He died a few years ago, and Krei really liked his invention."

"Oh." Luke replied, nodding. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Hiro just nodded and an awkward silence fell over them. They continued to eat, but a few conversations were held for a short time.

When they finished their food, Kyle asks. "Do you need to go home early, Hiro?"

Hiro glanced at the clock. 7:30. "Yeah. I still have to do my History homework."

"We can do it together," Patty offered.

"Oh, no." Hiro declined. "Besides, my aunt might be suspicious if I don't come home early. She'll think I'm bot fighting again."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay. Have a safe trip home."

* * *

><p>Hiro practically ran out of the mansion and drove home at a speed that would make Gogo proud. He never felt so awkward in his life!<p>

While he wasn't lying about the homework, he wanted to go home quickly. He missed Gogo and the twins.

The minute he parked the car in the garage, Hiro barged in. Aunt Cass was surprised to see her nephew.

"Already home?" She questions.

"It was too awkward." Hiro replied. "Besides, I miss the twins."

"How about me?" Gogo asked. She was on top of the stairs, and she looked really disappointed.

"Of course I missed you."

Hiro went up the stairs and pulled her to their room.

"I don't like Patty." Gogo stated plainly. "It's so obvious that she has a crush on you!"

"So?" Hiro pushed her against the wall. "Leiko, you know I love you."

"Why?" Gogo replied. "Why do you love me? Patty's pretty. She's smart! She's rich!"

"And you're also smart and pretty. But do you know why I really love you?"

"Why?"

"You're the one who was always with me when Tadashi died. You were the one who acted like a sibling to me. You were the one who watched my back during a criminal chase. You were the one supported me and knocked sense to me when I'm being stupid.

"Don't you get it? It was you who did that, not Patty. She's just a friend. She can't do things like you can. And I don't care if you're rich!"

Hiro buried his face on her shoulder. "Gogo, you were the one whom I will always trust with my life! How is it that you can't return the favor by trusting me too?"

Gogo hugged him. "I'm sorry! It's just..." She lifted up his face. "I'm so afraid that you might leave me. I mean, Tadashi left me! My former friends left me! You almost left me when you got shot!"

"I'll never leave you, okay? Please. Please trust me." Hiro speaks.

"I trust you."

Hiro kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, hard.

The two were interrupted by a loud cry from the crib. They laugh as they went over to their children and lulled them to sleep.

"Okay?" Hiro murmurs to Gogo, who was silently cursing herself for not 'womaning up'.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just can't resist the TFIOS reference! I'm kinda sleepy when I was writing this, so I'm sorry if it's really crappy.<strong>

**I expect a lot of reviews!**

**Tadashi: Ooh... What's this? *holds out a shirt***

**Me: OMIGOSH DASHI GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT THAT'S LIKE VINTAGE NOOOO WHATCHA DOIN DON'T TOUCH MY EXTREMELY AWESOME EARPHONES NOOOOO DAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII**

**Peace out.**


	13. The robotics project

**AN: Just realized that I didn't tell you guys the full names of the OCs so I'll just list them down for you guys.**

**Jake Black. Li Zhang. Gregory Dane. Jonathan Mason. Koyo Tokugawa. Jin and Mei Tanaka. Sasha Roberts. Patty, Luke and Kyle Anderson.**

**I just came up with their surnames. I have more OCs but I'm too bored to make a first name or a surname for them. I'd probably tell you guys in some other chapter.**

**Anyway, IT'S SCHOOL FAIR OMIGOSH!**

**And after school fair is a whopping two-day vacay for us students from my school! I know, we are so unfair.**

**I'd update in five days straight, so expect a bunch of chapters and a few explosions.**

**Tadashi: Will do.**

**Me: GASP! I thought I locked you in prison!**

**Tadashi: You didn't take away my flamethrower.**

**Me: Ah, schist.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The robotics project<strong>

It's been a month. Hiro had adjusted to the school and was acting like a typical teenager. He goes out with his friends during weekends (Hiro, you are not bot fighting!) but he always made sure he gets home early to be able to spend time with the kids and Gogo.

Many people knew that there was something weird about Hiro. He was extremely smart. He claimed that he wasn't any good, but he was sure to get A's in all the subjects.

Especially in robotics.

And speaking of robotics, remember Mr. Dane's reminder? By the end of the month, they're supposed to create a robot that can move.

But it's not like the others learned a lot. They just learned about sensors, transistors, and a bunch more of robotics crap that was cake to Hiro.

Most kids were worried about robotics. Mr. Dane was... well, insane.

A lot of kids are now reading a lot of books and asking for people's help.

Except for Hiro's group. After all, he did have a sweet garage.

* * *

><p>"You'll be making your very first moving robot!"<p>

Mr. Dane was acting very perky and happy today. It annoyed Hiro very much, and it annoyed him more to find out about their project.

How did he expect them to create a robot after one month of studying?

Of course, Hiro was chill. He can make robots beyond the imaginations of his classmates. If he wasn't a genius, he probably won't be Krei's associate (and nephew) by now. But then again, many things could've been prevented if he wasn't smart, like all those trips to the hospital, the bullying... and Tadashi's death.

He shook his head. That was Callaghan's fault, not his.

But then again, if he didn't invent the microbots...

Hiro took a deep breath and focused on Mr. Dane's instruction. They can work in the school lab or work in another lab, if they know someone who's good in robotics.

The teacher continued on speaking, mostly about when the deadline's going to be. It was going to be on the end of November.

He gave a few more reminders and then said, "We'll have a guest, by the way. Since I have contacts with Krei Tech, Mr. Krei has graciously agreed to let me borrow their most successful piece of technology."

Koyo and Jin glanced at Hiro anxiously. Hiro gripped his tables in anticipation.

"This tech was the first of its kind. It was made by a man who doesn't want recognition. Actually, Krei was a bit reluctant in letting me borrow, says his nephew might not like it."

Hiro's eyes widened. Surely, Mr. Dane didn't mean...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... BAYMAX!" Mr. Dane made a 'surprise gesture' with his hands.

The other students broke into eager chattering as a pod was brought in front. The teacher cleared his throat. "Now, Baymax has to be activated by a sound of pain." He glanced around and his eyes fell on Hiro.

"Why don't you demonstrate?"

"Uh, what?" Hiro asked uncertainly.

Mr. Dane pulled him to the front and stretched a piece of tape. The teacher stuck it to Hiro's arm, who yelped in pain when the tape was yanked off.

An inflating sound was heard as Baymax turned into a balloon. Hiro watched his best friend look at him in concern. He knew that this was the real Baymax. This was the Baymax who willingly gave up himself for Abigail and Hiro. This was the Baymax whom Hiro taught to properly carry a baby.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

He gritted his teeth. "Zero. Trust me, it's not painful anymore."

Baymax tilted his head in concern. "You are my patient. It is my job to ensure that you are healthy and comfortable."

"I'm fine."

"I will scan you for injuries."

"Don't scan-"

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable."

Some people snorted at Hiro's response. Hiro felt sad though. It was like when he first met the original Baymax, when Tadashi introduced him to Hiro. He remembered Tadashi's death like it was yesterday and it felt like a wound has been reopened again.

"You have a slight irritation on your forearm, and I will apply an antibacterial spray," Baymax began, "which you are, by the way, not allergic to."

Hiro almost snorted. Baymax knew him alright.

When the robot finished applying the spray, he added. "Your neurotransmitter levels are low. This indicates that you are sad. Is there anything I can do to help improve your emotional status?"

"It's fine." Hiro says quickly. "I am satisfied with my care."

With that, the robot deactivated and Hiro went back to his seat. The teacher went on and on about Baymax, explaining the advantages of having a robot nurse.

Hiro zoned out.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, and Mr. Dane let Baymax loose, and now the poor robot was being mobbed by students. Luckily, Hiro found him.<p>

"Baymax!" He says, wriggling into the crowd. An elbow hits his face and Hiro realized that it was Mei.

"Sorry!" Mei apologized. "I just want to touch him!"

He spotted Jin who was trying to pry Koyo off the robot. Koyo was practically hugging Baymax who looked utterly confused. Many people pressed on, trying to touch the robot.

Baymax seemed to see Hiro. Hiro pushes into the mob and got in the front.

"Help me get him off!" Jin yelled, pulling at Koyo.

"NO!" Koyo yelled in reply. "NONE OF YOU ARE BIG HERO 6 FANS ANYWAY!"

Hiro ran a hand through his hair before grabbing one of Baymax's chubby arm. He installed an upgrade lately. It allowed Baymax to easily get in his armor, but Hiro put in a different armor. But it still had wings and thrusters.

Commanding the robot to put his armor on was a huge risk. His secrets might be revealed.

But Baymax will get squashed if he didn't do something.

"Jin, pull Koyo off with all your might." Hiro said. Jin did what he was told.

The second Koyo got off the robot, Hiro yelled. "Baymax! Armor, wings and thrusters! Leave and go to Krei Tech!"

People stopped yodeling when Baymax transformed into fight mode and left the school. Most of them didn't hear the command.

Only a select few.

Jin, Koyo and Mei.

* * *

><p>"I will kill him!"<p>

"Honey, he probably had no choice." Aunt Cass tried to soothe her nephew.

Hiro paced back and forth. "Ugh! This is so messed up! I know that someone heard me when I told Baymax to go!"

"I'll give him a scolding when he calls tonight, okay?" She replied. "Why don't you take a shower instead and eat a nice dinner? You can do your homework afterwards."

"Fine." Hiro stomped up the stairs.

Aunt Cass sighed.

* * *

><p>Hiro angrily stepped into the bedroom. He tossed his bag on the chair. Gogo looks up from her phone.<p>

"Are you okay?" She asked, getting up.

"Krei is being stupid." Hiro replied bluntly. He began to strip off his clothes and throwing it aside.

"I'll take a shower," He murmurs.

Gogo gracefully walks up to him. "Can I join you, then? The kids are asleep and there's nothing to do."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something that involves moaning and thrusting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yet another chapter that ended with smut. <strong>

**Krei did have no choice. He was so busy he didn't realize that he was giving away the original Baymax.**

**My mind is blank, and this chapter does not contain a lot of Hirogo stuff and I feel so guilty!**

**Anyways, peace out. No Tadashi outro's tonight.**

**Tadashi: Aww... That is just mean...**


	14. Hiro's nerd lab

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! I PROMISED UPDATES! But, seriously. The school fair has taken it's toll on me. I've been craving sleep! I start to feel sleepy by 7:00 and it's bad!**

**Anyways, they were selling original Baymax plushies in the fair. ORIGINAL. They were also selling Big Hero 6 shirts and some Minecraft stuff. They also sold this awesome Attack on Titan hoodie (the only one in stock) which I bought. A lot of people became jealous.**

**My school is insane! Timezone (arcade in the Philippines) actually sponsored our arcade booth! For some reason, our school seems to have a lot of connections with people, and it's beginning to freak me out. Who has mechanical bulls in their fair? Bungee jumping? Effing go-karts?**

**And the food... They all came from effing expensive companies!**

**And that's that. My school is so awesome, but the people who run it aren't. You guys can just ask me about this school by PMing me.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Hiro's nerd lab<strong>

The conversation started in the middle of gym.

They just finished a swimming lesson, and Hiro was currently rubbing his hair with a towel. He noticed some girls look at him flirtatiously.

"Uh Jin?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Those girls are staring at me."

Jin smacked his forehead. "And what if they're staring at you?"

Hiro shivered. "It's creepy. And besides, they were staring at my abdomen."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Dude, those girls think you're hot. That's why they're staring at you."

He proceeded to go to the showers and Hiro followed, still rubbing his hair. Eyes followed him and he covered his face in embarrassment.

They soon reached the shower room, and Hiro was relieved.

"Am I really hot?" He asked Koyo, who was washing his goggles by the sink.

"Yeah," Koyo replied. "You might not have abs, but you definitely have a toned stomach. You're fit, and you have looks. That's definitely hot."

"But I'm not," Hiro insisted. "I'm just... well, me."

"Well, Just Me." Jin replied sarcastically. "Does your girlfriend ever tell you that you're hot?"

Hiro paled at first, then reddened. "No! Why would she say that?"

Jin shrugged. "I don't know. But then she must really love you. She doesn't judge a person by their looks."

"Does she look at you seductively then?" Koyo pipes up.

Hiro shook his head, turning even more red. "No!"

"Does she stare at you when you're shirtless?" Jin asked again.

"Well, yeah." Hiro averted his gaze. "Look, can we talk about this later? It's not a very comfortable subject."

"Yeah, that's because your girlfriend's probably fake." Jake appeared and bumped Hiro's shoulder. "I mean, who would even like you?"

"Patty likes him," Koyo supplies. "That's why she broke up with you. And we saw his girlfriend."

Jake glared at them. "Shut up. And you're not hot, Hamada."

The guy trudged on and Jin grins at Koyo. They fist bumped. "Dude, that was awesome! In his face! Boo ya!"

"Patty likes me?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, that's why we don't bring up the fact that you have a girlfriend around her." Jin answers. "Though I think it would hurt her more if she see you and your girlfie kissing."

"Absolutely painful," Koyo agrees. "Hiro, you're in one tough situation. This is why I don't look for a girlfriend. I am in love with myself!"

"That is just narcissistic." Hiro says dryly.

The three of them laughed.

"By the way, what should we do about our robotics project? We don't have enough material for our robot." Jin suddenly said.

"We need a robotics lab, not the one here in school. We need a bunch more other equipment. Our classmates are particularly greedy." Koyo replied.

"Yui and Lina admitted that they just want in on us because of Hiro." Jin glanced at Hiro pointedly.

"It's not my fault that people think I'm hot!" Hiro said incredulously.

"We don't blame you." Jin said. "But the point is, we wouldn't be able to finish our project if we don't get our own labs!"

Hiro mentally sighed. He had to reveal that he had a lab. "Guys, I know a place."

* * *

><p>Hiro asked *cough* begged *cough* Gogo to stay at Honey Lemon's place for the weekend. He would miss her and the twins, but he couldn't risk it, since his friends would be coming over for the project.<p>

They left on Friday night, but not after Hiro kissed his family goodbye. He had been miserable that night, barely sleeping. He kept on calling Gogo and asking if there was a problem.

Gogo snapped. She yelled at him to stop worrying, but then thanked him for worrying about them. She promised him that they were okay, exchanged I love yous and then she hung up.

Now, Hiro felt a bit drowsy and waited in the cafe. He was startled by the sudden ringing of the bell, indicating that someone went in.

Jin and the others shuffled in and Hiro waved them over his table.

Yui gave him a disbelieving look. "The Lucky Cat Cafe? How do you reckon we can complete our project here?"

"Stop complaining," Hiro muttered irritably. "You haven't seen the whole place yet."

"Should we be ordering something?" Koyo asked.

"Nah," Hiro replied. "Don't mind Aunt Cass. We'd be staying in the garage anyway."

He got up and told the others to follow. He opened the door leading to the garage, and they stepped in.

There were looks of awe in their faces.

"Hiro, how much did you pay?" Lina asked."

"I didn't pay anything. This lab belongs to me and my brother, but it's mine now." Hiro said nervously.

"It's yours?!" Jin exclaims. "Man, how rich are you?"

"I, um, well," Hiro stuttered.

"Where's your brother?" Yui questions.

He lowered his eyes. "He... He died in a fire, trying to save a man who didn't give a damn about him." He clenched his jaw. "Anyway, should we start making our robot?"

"Yes!" They pumped their fists.

Hiro automatically became the leader. He gave them specific jobs and he decided to teach them how to use more advanced equipment.

"What's that?" Lina suddenly pointed to a black helmet, with green lines. It was on a table and when Hiro saw what she was pointing at, he blanched.

"Um, that's nothing. I'm just working on an air conditioned helmet, you know, since helmets are too stuffy?"

"Just how good at you with tech?" Jin demanded.

"I once created hover-boots for our cat," Hiro replies with a cheeky grin.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Koyo muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the chapter! I'm not highlighting their project, but they would be making a robot that will blow Dane away, since they shouldn't be able to make robots like that.<strong>

**Expect the other chapters next week, and I'm sorry again for not updating.**

**I should eat ice cream now, or else my cousin would kill me.**

**That's all for today.**

**Tadashi: Are you excited for Valentines?**

**Me: No. I don't have a date! **

**Hiro: Guys, I need to know what to give to Gogo! **

**Tadashi: That's your problem, lil bro. I'm so glad I'm dead. I don't have to worry about finding a date!**

**Me: YOU DID NOT**

**Hiro: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL**

**Honey Lemon: *screaming* I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME DDDDDAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	15. The end of Krei Tech

**AN: Ah! The joys of updating... Anyways, it's Valentines tomorrow, and I gave away love advice to my friends. Among us, I was the expert in giving advice.**

**So... There's probably little Hiro action here. Brace yourself. You're about to witness an event that would drive people mad.**

**Keep the tissue there...**

**And can someone suggest an international social news? I need it for Social Studies, because we have this news reporting choo choo and stuff. Can someone also share their depressing moments, like when you're feeling suicidal or when you were bullied. I was suppose to be making a speech.**

**And that's that. Read on my loyal followers!**

**Okay, that was awkward...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The end of Krei Tech<strong>

It all happened so fast.

Alistair Krei was drinking a cup of coffee that his assistant made for him. He arranged his paperwork, wrote paychecks and watched a few Pewdiepie and Smosh videos when no one was looking.

It was a casual day for everyone as well.

The secretary, Jonathan, was talking to the phone and was doing his work. Luke, Patty's brother, was exploring the halls of the Krei building, taking note of the amazing details of the technology.

Everyone was doing their work and talking to each other. It was a perfect day. The weather was great, and everybody had a good mood.

No one knew that today would be the last day of their lives. Some may survive, but many will die.

It came so fast.

The explosion originated from the ground floor, where most interns were talking and laughing and enjoying themselves.

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>The day was perfect for Luke Anderson. The sun is shining, there was little traffic, the security guard seemed to be in a good mood, and his crush actually smiled at him!<p>

How could it get any better?

He conversed with his friend Kenji about the awesomeness of a lately released tech, the microbots. It wasn't exclusively sold, seeing as construction companies seem to buy them a lot.

"It can transport a lot of weight!" Kenji exclaimed. "And they say the inventor's like, 14!"

"I want to invent something as cool as that," Luke agreed.

They shuffled along to get some sodas from a soda machine. Luke took some Dr. Pepper, while Kenji got a Pepsi.

"Ugh, Dr. Pepper is disgusting (no offense to those who love Dr. Pepper)! Why do people even drink that?" Kenji wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why do people drink Pepsi? Coke is better!" Luke retorted with a snort. "Seriously, I like Coke better."

"At least Coke doesn't taste like medicine," Kenji muttered. "That's what Dr. Pepper tastes like and it's gross."

"Dr. Pepper doesn't taste like medicine." Luke replies. Kenji gave him a look. "Okay, maybe a little. But I like this more than Fanta."

"Why did you suddenly include Fanta? What's next? Sprite? Mirinda? Mountain Dew?" Kenji say dryly.

They burst out laughing, slapping each other on the shoulders and giving playful bumps. They walked around some more until...

_BOOM!_

And Luke was lying face down on the floor. Flames licked the walls, and the ceiling was threatening to fall. He groaned and looked around for Kenji.

He saw the burnt form of his friend.

"KENJI!" Luke yelled, crawling over to his friend.

Kenji looked horrible. His face was burned beyond recognition, his legs were bent at an awkward angle, and blood pooled around him.

Luke tried shaking him awake. Tears sprouted around the corners of his eyes.

"Kenji! Please!" He cried out. His lip quivered as he fell over the chest of his best friend, listening for a heartbeat.

He heard nothing.

Luke wailed for his friend, and he heard wails of other people. He heard screams of pain, and he saw people running, fire engulfing them like a cloak.

He closed his eyes and the tears fell like a waterfall. He opened his eyes for a moment and was about to cry for help, but didn't get a chance.

The ceiling fell upon Luke Anderson, and the world turned black.

* * *

><p>Everything was different for Alistair Krei.<p>

The day was stressful, but it was also quite enjoyable. He called Cass a few times, and secretly watched hilarious videos in YouTube.

His assistant screamed at him to get back to work, but it was hard to concentrate.

He wanted to go visit Cass and Hiro's kids. He wanted to eat all day and spend time watching Netflix and Doctor Who on his laptop. Work was absolutely boring.

Alistair was almost finished with his cup of coffee when his assistant, Maya, decided to dump more paperwork on his table.

"I hope you are doing your work, or else I'm telling Cass about this." She wagged her finger in front of his face.

Alistair sometimes hated that Maya and Cass were friends.

"Oh, fine." He heaved a sigh and took the first piece of trash, err, paper.

It was about the microbots again. A huge construction copy wanted to purchase 50 microbot kits for 5 million dollars.

Sold.

He signed the contract and moved to the next paper.

Oh, goodie. It's Gregory Dane again, this time, asking for permission to borrow a sample of microbots.

He sighed. Alistair decided that he really needed to oversee the products that Dane borrows. The last Dane borrowed, he didn't realize that Baymax, the original one, was taken, and he got an earful of scolding from his supposed nephew, Hiro.

Okay, Hiro wasn't his nephew, but Alistair proposed to Cass a few weeks ago, and now, the robotics prodigy called him uncle, just for the sake of annoying him.

Alistair set the paper aside. He read a few more papers and signed some of them. He got thirsty and stood up to get some water.

He didn't get the chance to do that.

The explosion shook the building, and everything was on fire. Alistair was knocked of his feet and he hit a table, hard.

He saw Jonathan, running away, his back aflame. Screams erupted from the man, and Krei covered his ears, and saw just in time a debris fall on the secretary. The screams stopped.

Then another scream came, and this time, it was from Maya. Alistair ran over to her, yelling her name. Maya's whole body was burning, and a yell of pure agony tore from her throat.

He was too late, though. The woman stopped screaming, and slumped over in a heap of burning flesh.

Krei ran to see if there were anymore survivors and ran downstairs. He was greeted by a disgusting smell of a burning human.

Corpses littered the floor, some burning, and some trapped under chunks of rock. The floor was splashed by the ugly shade of blood.

The smoke was getting hard to bear, but he had to see if anyone else survived the explosion. He heard a groan and saw a boy, probably an intern, getting up.

"You there!" Alistair yelled. "Come on! Help me look for other survivors! We need to get out of here!"

The boy went over to him. The boy was coughing from the smoke, and blood matted the right side of his head. His arm had a few glass pieces sticking from it. His leg was bleeding and his ear was badly burned.

"Can you walk a few more steps?" Krei asked.

"I can take this," The boy grunted.

Together, they went to the lower floors. Everything was terrible, frightening and traumatizing. The screams of burning men and women drove Alistair a few more steps closer to madness. As much as he wanted to help, he couldn't. They were doomed to die, after all.

They found a few more survivors, two girls and three more men. They wanted to search for more, but the heat was becoming unbearable.

All of them were already suffering from smoke inhalation, and Krei knew they had to get out.

They ran for the main door exit, but it was blocked by wooden poles and large debris, and was on fire.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" A girl coughed.

"Quit complaining!" A boy yells back.

"Do you want me to push you in the fire?" The girl replied with a glare.

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two went into a violent wrestling match. The girl and the boy began to push each other into the fire.

"Stop!" The other girl yelled. "Don't try to kill each other! We'll get through this!"

"How?" Another boy asked. "We're trapped in a falling building that's on fire! Tell me how we'll escape!"

"Will you just shut up?" Krei finally shouted. "If all of us lose hope now and fight each other, then you can kiss escape goodbye!"

That shut the interns up. They began crawling on the ground and began searching for an exit again.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Soon, their numbers were reduced to three. One of the girls collapsed, blood pouring out of her nose. A debris fell on one of the boys. Another boy slipped on spilled water and was claimed by the fire. A sharpened wooden pole pierced the only man, besides Krei.

That left Krei, a boy and a girl. Alistair prayed that the two make it, even if he doesn't. He prayed for someone to rescue them. He felt his energy weaken. His mouth was a desert, and his injuries ached. Each breath felt like trying to swallow a jawbreaker.

"Are you guys still alive?" He looked behind.

The face of the two youngsters made Krei turn a little more insane. They were bloody, burnt, and they looked weary and tired, like they were about to collapse.

Alistair was angry.

Who would even think of doing such an inhuman act?

"We're still okay," The boy assures. He coughs and spits blood.

More seconds passed.

More minutes passed.

Then...

...

...

...

"ARE THERE ANY PEOPLE ALIVE IN HERE?"

Alistair nearly jumped for joy. Someone was here to rescue them! They would live! He glanced at his young companions who had looks of relief.

"Here!" Krei yelled. It hurt to shout.

A team of fire fighters went over to them and helped them get on their feet. They were escorted outside, where a lot of people had gathered.

There were fire trucks around the building, and there were ambulances and police cars as well.

Krei saw injured people herded in the ambulances. He was relieved. A lot more survived.

Then his heart ached. A lot also didn't make it.

He fell to the ground, and a nurse went over to him and assisted him on his feet. He swallowed and tears fell.

Everything was lost now. All that he had worked for...

A pair of arms slipped around his neck, and he was suddenly hugging Cass.

"You survived," She murmured. "Thank God. I don't think I can lose anymore of my loved ones to fire."

Alistair sobbed brokenly on her shoulder. "They all died, Cass. I saw them die in front of my own eyes!"

Cass pulled back and kissed him, slowly and passionately. "Ssh. You'll be okay, I'll always be here for you."

Alistair's knees started to fail him. His knees buckled, and his mind barely registered a nurse and a stretcher being rushed to him as his vision faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the most depressing chapter I ever wrote! I hope you guys cried a bit for pity...<strong>

**Krei would be turning a bit insane. He'll have the post-traumatic stress (was that the right term?) and we'll be finally seeing more Calistair! YAY!**

**Hiro: Guys, it's Valentines tomorrow and I have nothing to give to Gogo! What should I give her?**

**Me: Arsenic.**

**Tadashi: Lighters.**

**Wasabi: Tobacco spit.**

**Fred: STDs.**

**Hiro: *stares in disbelief* You guys are not helping at all.**

**And that's it, I guess.**

**Happy Friday the 13th!**


	16. Hiroshi goes to school

**AN: Happy Valentines Day! So I did a stupid experiment and tried to buy vodka from a convenience store. Don't worry, they didn't let me buy myself a drink, so I just bought root beer. But seriously though, I love vodka, and I will do anything for a drink.**

**Okay... Few reviews. This hurts me! You guys should totally review more!**

**What to expect in this chappie?**

**More depression.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Hiroshi goes to school<strong>

"Guys! You have to see this!"

Hiro and his friends were sitting in the cafeteria. It was lunchtime, and it was so boring. They were talking nonsense, until Koyo ran in with his phone.

He looked very shocked.

"What's that?" Sasha asks. Koyo sits beside her, his look of shock still painted on his face.

"Patty, your brother Luke is an intern at Krei Tech, right?" He questions.

Patty nodded. "Well, yeah."

"Krei Tech was bombed."

Hiro almost fell out of his chair. Patty stood up and grabbed Koyo's phone. Jin and Mei shared a look, and Sasha looked horrified.

Just then, Mr. Fujikita swoops in the cafeteria, stopping all conversations at once.

He pressed a button on the wall, and a television appeared. He went to the news channel, which showed a picture of Krei Tech building, all burned to the ground.

"Who would do this?" Hiro murmured, his eyes never leaving the screen.

_"Today, Krei Tech was bombed. The team of fire fighters are still looking for survivors, other than Alistair Krei, Harold Nakamura and Kiana Red. Many who are injured were taken to the hospital, but died before reaching the hospital." The man on the TV says._

_"Who could do such a horrible thing? Why bomb Krei Tech?" The woman replied._

_"Think about it. If only Krei was killed, his heir would probably take on the business. Krei Tech will go on. But if the building is gone, along with its workers, stocks and products, then the heir will be useless. This would be the end of Krei Tech."_

_"Such a shame. The Baymaxes are helping a lot of people. Who do you think is the heir?"_

_"Possibly his children. The president of the stocks, is a possibility, but Vernon Grey was also killed in the explosion. No one really knows."_

_The man stopped conversing with the woman and said, "This is the list of all the people who died in the explosion today. Condolences to all."_

People leaned in eagerly, all of them silently hoping that their relatives aren't one of them. The first name appeared. Kenji Ito.

"That's my brother's best friend," Patty whispered.

More names appeared. Jason Bane. Walter Brooks. Fai Lung. Jet Zhang.

At Jet Zhang, Li bursts into tears. "Not my brother! Why my brother?!" He screamed. Those people near him patted his back.

Maya Stevens. Jonathan Mason. Miyuki Azami. Reoulton Shale.

Hiro clenched his fist. Maya and Jonathan died. Those were his friends! What would Krei feel? Did Krei see them die in front of him?

Garrison Lancer. Alisa Suzuki. Luke Anderson.

"NO!" Patty yelled. A lot of people now stared at her. She burst into tears. "Why did it have to be him? Why not Krei? Why did he not die?!" She screamed and kicked.

More names scrolled down the screen. One by one people started to mourn. Some people weren't crying, though, but you could see that they feel sorry for those who died.

A few tears dropped from Hiro's eyes. Why? WHY?

Why Krei Tech? Why Luke? Why Jet? Why Jonthan? Why Maya? Why Kenji? Why did these people die?

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

Why all these useless slaughter, just for the sake of ensuring that Krei Tech will never rise again? Why are these people so cold-blooded?

The people responsible deserved to die! They deserve to rot in hell!

Hiro fell back to his chair and brought up his knees to his chin, looking like a fragile child. He bowed his head and sobbed, he screamed profanities and asked the same question.

Why?

* * *

><p>By now, everyone was a mess. The students sported red, puffy eyes. A lot of people were hugging, some were making-out, just to get rid of the pain.<p>

Teachers were silent. They also mourned. Some of them lost their children, their spouses, their friends and their relatives.

Hiro swore to every divine being that he will crush the people who bombed Krei Tech. He will make them suffer. He will watch them experience the pain they experience. He would burn them to oblivion, reducing them to ashes, He will scatter their ashes in the sea!

Avenge, avenge, AVENGE!

He would avenge the people they all lost. He would see to it that the criminals will get what they rightfully deserve!

Death, death, DEATH to the criminals!

"Hiro? There's police looking for you." It was a teacher who mumbled that.

Hiro stood up, just in time to see Hiroshi come in, with Gaski and Bleak. The sergeant looked tired and sad, his eyes just as puffy as the rest of the students and teachers.

Some students stared at Hiro, muttering, "Are they going to arrest him?"

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Hiroshi questions.

"No." Hiro shot back. "What now? Investigations or the dirty job? I swear, once I get my hands on those _bastards _I will not hesitate to kill them!"

Hiroshi sighed. "I wanted their heads chopped off, honestly. But we can't do that. They're human. Can you still sleep comfortable, knowing that you took the life of another human?"

"I don't know," Hiro glared. "Ask those bastards who bombed Krei Tech. Oh, that's right. They don't have a conscience! They're assassins! They won't lose sleep over a corpse!"

Hiroshi sighed again. "Alright, let's have a deal. You can track down the criminals, and you can hurt them. Beat them up, but don't kill them."

"It doesn't feel satisfying. I want them dead, Hiroshi!" The younger boy yelled. He balled his fists, and his eyes were glowering angrily.

"Who did you lose?" The sergeant asked. "Krei's still alive."

Some people began muttering among themselves. Krei? What about him?

"I lost Jonathan," Hiro replies. "He was the secretary. I lost Maya too, Krei's assistant." He let out a breath. "I agree to your deal. I promise I won't kill them, but I'd definitely make them feel the pain they've caused."

"Good." The soldier says. "I'm sorry for revealing the fact that you're helping the police to your schoolmates, and I'm sorry for the fact that you lost your friends."

"Who did you lose then?" Hiro whispers.

"I lost my wife and my child."

With that, the soldier turned and walked out, leaving Hiro to sink on the floor, acting like a fragile child again.

* * *

><p>Many people told Hiro to track down the criminals. They offered their help, and Hiro accepted them gratefully.<p>

Everyone wanted justice.

More than 200 people died in the bombing. All because of Krei and his heir...

His heir.

Krei didn't have a son, yes. But he considered Hiro as his own son. Krei also said that he would give rise to Tadashi Industries. The workers of Krei Tech will be transferred under Hiro's business.

He was technically the heir of Krei Tech.

This was all his fault.

Hd closed his eyes and promised. He promised that he won't let people die because of him.

Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: On that happy note, the chapter ends.<strong>

**So, Hiro was kind of Krei's heir. It was kind of sad to write this chapter too. **

**For the next chapter, prepare more tissues.**

**There will be sibling love, Calistair, Hirogo, and a lot of pain.**

**No Tadashi Outro.**

**Tadashi: AWW!**

**PEACE!**


	17. Coping

**AN: Hello! A very grand Chinese New Year to all! And a very grand new CHAPTER! I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!**

**So, how are things in your house? I have no classes today but I HAVE A FUCKING GROUP PROJECT SO THAT WHILE MY FAMILY IS HAVING FUN, I WAS BURYING MYSELF IN SCHOOLWORK GEHQIIHUCKSKOALQO**

**And that was so random and pointles- and eww, was that dried ketchup on my knuckle? *goes off to wash hands***

**I'm back again, and I heard that people were kind of disappointed that I didn't write a smut because of that ending in chapter 13...**

**Thing is, a bunch of chapters are going to end in smut, and I don't want to go through all the trouble of posting them, every single time.**

**Besides, I'm fourteen, and still a virgin (not in the mind), and I don't want to poison myself even more by thinking of lustful stuff.**

**Tadashi: Hey Aiko, do you want to get it on? *seductively touches her arm***

**Honey Lemon: Freak yeah. *kisses Tadashi***

**Me: Ew. Just ew.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Coping<strong>

It was almost a week since the explosion. It was a tragedy. It left so many families and people broken.

Cass sat on her bed, watching Alistair stare blankly at the wall. He had woken up screaming, and couldn't fall asleep anymore, in fear of getting nightmares.

He moved in temporarily. Alistair needed company, and security. Hiro's friends have always come over and tried to cheer him up, but all they got was a blank stare.

The police also stationed a dozen policemen in front of the cafe. Cass had to admit, they scare off the customers.

"Do you want to eat, Alistair?" She asks, her fingertip dancing along his bare shoulder.

"No." He whispers. "I just want it all to... stop."

Cass looked down and blew out a breath. "Seriously, you have to eat. You'll get sick!"

Alistair chuckled darkly. "Then I can just die then. Maybe that's the only way to stop the nightmares."

Cass pulled away from him, staring incredulously. "How could you say that?"

"It's true," He murmured. "It's all so true."

"You can't just give up like that!" She replied, raising her voice. "You have to fight it! You'll get better."

She pulled his face so that she can see his faded eyes. He looked several years older. "I can promise you that. I will help you make it stop.

"But please," She pleaded. "Please don't give up on yourself."

"I'll try," He says hoarsely, and he brought his hand up to touch her face. Alistair smiles a bit, but Cass can see that his heart wasn't in it. "I'll try to fight for you."

She closed the distance between them. Alistair succumbs to the kiss immediately pouring all his pain, his anger, his _everything_ into it. He groans a bit as she tugs his tangled, unwashed, and not combed hair.

He pushes her back, so that her she lay on the mattress, with him on top. He was already shirtless, but Cass couldn't help but feel unsatisfied.

"Cass," He pulls away, only to lift her shirt up and throw it aside. He kisses her again, hard and passionate, leaving her breathless in his wake.

"Alistair," She breaks away and inhaled the much needed air. Alistair moved his mouth and places it on her neck instead, sucking her pulse.

He began trailing kisses up and down her throat making her groan in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his pelvis, bringing her waist closer to his.

He moans at the sudden contact, his grip on her shoulders tightening. His lips moved over to hers again.

"Bra. Off. Now." Alistair says between pants.

Cass obliged, taking off her panties as well.

* * *

><p>Gogo tried to cheer up Hiro in anyway she could. For some reason, only the men in the house are the ones who are depressed.<p>

Not that she wasn't feeling particularly sorry, but she hated the fact that the were killing themselves.

It was a good thing that Hiro had taken Baymax home from Krei Tech, or else he would be sulking around in the corner and neglecting his kids.

A loud cry interrupted Gogo from her musings. She sauntered over to the crib.

"You're going to disturb your father, do you know that?" She received a whimper as a response. Miko looks up at her, tears welling in his eyes. Kyoshi still looked sound asleep.

"Come here," She picks her noisier son up and began rocking him to sleep. The little boy was a stubborn two-month old baby.

"You want Mama to sing?" Gogo cooed at her baby. Miko giggled and reached up to touch her face.

"It's gonna be horrible," She playfully warned Miko.

"Go to sleep, little child.

It's like ten in the night.

It's past your bedtime.

So sleep tonight.

When you wake up,

I'll give you a lollipop.

And a warm hug

If you sleep tight now."

Gogo winced at her horrible lyrics. She was making fun of the lullaby while lulling her son back to sleep.

Miko was still and silent, his eyes clothes. Gogo succeeded in making him sleep. She sighed in relief and brought him back to the crib, laying him down beside his twin.

A chuckle startled her. Hiro looks at her, his face red from trying not to laugh. His palm were trying to mute his guffaws.

"And what do you think is hilarious?" She asks, crossing her arms.

It made Hiro turn even redder. "It's just- haha!- the song!" He burst out, finally laughing so hard.

Gogo slapped his arm. Hiro yelped in pain. "Stop it! You'll wake the twins up!"

A hissing sound was heard, followed by joint, infant wails. Hiro groaned in exasperation.

"You're all alone!" Gogo screamed and ran down the stairs before he could think of a witty reply.

"Hey!" He yelled down after her.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The huggable robot said between all the commotion. Hiro gave a horrified stare.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate you're pain?"

He gazed at his friend. "A ten, Baymax. A ten."

* * *

><p>Patty had the worst day ever.<p>

It was her brother's funeral today. People who were friends with Luke, his ex-girlfriends and his old classmates were attending.

But worst of all? A handful of 'close' relatives were coming over.

That included her bitch of a cousin, Veronica.

Veronica was vain. She would always carry this annoying little mirror everywhere she goes. She wears bright pink all the time. She even carried a poor chihuahua with her!

The poor animal...

Veronica thought that everyone (ahem, more like every boy) loves her. She tried to steal Jake from Patty a number of times, not like Patty cared anymore.

She dressed like an overall slut, steals boyfriends, has sex with just about every guy she liked (except for Jake), and was a total bitch to Patty.

"Hey, hun." She pulled out her pink lipstick. She wore light pink for the funeral, which made Patty fume. She was supposed to be sad for Luke!"

"Aren't you at least a bit sad for Luke?" Patty asked with a glare.

"Sure do, hun." Veronica replied, not sounding like she cared at all. Then she walked away without another word.

Then there was the little monster, Mitch. He seemed like as sweet little angel with golden hair, when in reality, he was as evil as his bitchy sister.

"Hello, Krabby Patty," He says with an angelic smile. He wore a bright yellow tux, which was a huge insult to Patty's brother.

"That's it!" She screamed.

The day ended with Patty being grounded for the next two weeks, and Mitch and Veronica wearing white for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anybody get the white? Haha, it was bandages. Patty went into a bitch fit and beat up her cousins! YAY!<strong>

**Anyway, I have to rush this. I have school tomorrow.**

**And if this was a bit insulting to people named Mitch and Veronica, I am very sorry. Though this Veronica was a real person and a real bitch...**

**And I'm sorry for the exclusive use of bad words, but this day was rough. Mc Donald's decided it was nice to eat mashed potatoes without a SPOON.**

**I'm bummed and hopeless.**

**I need ideas for Tadashi outro's!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	18. Passing of robotics project

**AN: CRICKET! BASEBALL! Aww man, which game do you like better? I don't really get cricket though... It's actually a British game.**

**Has anyone of you attempted an Irish accent and failed? Well, you can all start off with a classic 'whale oil beef hooked.' Say it fast.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You just said 'Well I'll be fucked' in an Irish accent.**

**Hahahahaha!**

**Anyway, new update! And I'm surprised I got six new reviews! I was checking fanfiction reviews in school in our computer lab which was totally forbidden.**

**Boys and girls, do not tolerate this kind of behavior.**

**Me: Dashi.**

**Tadashi: ...**

**Me: DASHI.**

**Tadashi: ...**

**Me: Sorry guys. He's bummed that I don't let him speak, so he's shutting up on purpose.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Passing of robotics project<strong>

Click clack. Tick tock. Bang bang. Tap tap.

After a whole month of project making, the day of passing came. Although, deadlines don't look real to Hiro unless it was right in his face.

This time though, he made a difference.

It's not like he was lazy in schoolwork, but then again, even nerds have the right to slack. He was not a stick in the mud, unlike some others.

Okay, so submission was actually tomorrow, since Mr. Dane was absent. They weren't doing anything in their class, and it's been like 3 minutes. Everyone was dying of boredom.

"Let's play a game," It was a fat guy named Hans. He had a babyish, pinkish face, and a tuft of blond hair. A literal pig with hair.

"Sure," Yui answers. "What do you suggest we play?"

"Spin the bottle?" Daniel replies. He was a black guy with a shaves head and a piercing through his nose.

"Eww, no." Koyo answers. "Truth or dare?"

"That's overrated," Jin answered. Hiro agreed silently.

"Ooh," Lina piped up. "I know! Never have I ever!"

Jin gave her an unimpressed look. "Really? Where do you propose we get the beer?"

"We could just get our water jugs," a boy called Oliver said. "I'd do anything to kill the boredom (EEK MY BAND!)."

And so everyone took out their jugs. Some of them refilled their bottles, and everyone huddled into a circle.

"I'll start first," Lina offered. "Since we're all nerds here, no need to get insecure or anything." She took a deep breath. "Never have I ever been in a relationship."

Hiro and a girl with glasses drank from their respective bottles.. Lina gestured to Hans, who was sitting to her right. "Okay, never have I ever drank strong liquor."

This time, it was only Hiro and Jin who drank. Koyo stared at Hiro. "What did you drink before."

"Whiskey?" Hiro shrugged. "I don't really know."

The girl with glasses was next. "Never have I ever had sex before."

Everyone gave uncomfortable stares. None of them touched their jugs, except for Hiro. He was turning red with embarrassment.

Daniel saved Hiro. "Um, never have I ever won a bot fight?"

A few more rounds went on, and Hiro was always the one who drank from his jug. There were a bunch of ridiculous suggestions, but for some reason, Hiro drank.

Jin narrowed his eyes at his friend. Hmm.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hiro tried to avoid the weird stares every nerd gave him. They weren't glaring, but they were looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.<p>

"Hey Hiro." Patty said, once he reached her locker. "Did you do your Chem homework?"

"Sure, " He replied. "I'm afraid that some of the answers are wrong, though."

He handed her his notebook and she flips through it, her eyes widening, "Hiro, this is like, correct! Some of the explanations here are so complex!"

"Oh," Hiro averted his gaze. "I have a friend who helped me understand the lesson. She's really good in chemistry."

Patty's mouth quirked into a frown. "And who might she be?"

"Oh you don't know her, "He answered nonchalantly. "She graduated college already with flying colors and all that."

"Oh," She brightened up a bit.

The bell rang and they were both running to their first class: Chemistry.

* * *

><p>"What did you do yesterday?"<p>

Mr. Dane tapped the desk with his pen. He was tapping a fast beat and humming a song that Hiro didn't recognize.

"Uh, we were playing Never have I ever." Hans answered nervously. "We were finished with our projects, so we..." He trails off.

Mr. Dane began to crack up so hard. "Oh, I'm just trying to make you nervous, boy. Don't get your panties in a twist yet!"

Hans sat down blushing, while everyone was trying hard to keep their chuckles quiet.

"Without further ado, let's have your project presentation! Hans, your group's first." Mr. Dane sat on his desk. Hans' group hustled to the front, carrying something that looked like it was made out of tin cans.

The girl with glasses, Angel, cleared her throat. "Ahem, this is Byte." She held up the tin can for everyone to see. "It can walk like a real dog."

She activated the robot, and it sprouted legs. She set it down the desk, which was made for presentations. The robot began to walk on four legs, but the movements were slow and lazy. Mr. Dane looked impressed though.

"Bravo! Not bad for beginners!" He said, applauding. Hans and Angel blushed, along with their groupmates. Mr. Dane called Daniel's group.

Daniel stood in front, holding a robot that looked like plastic. "This is Vortex! He can fly!"

He proudly showed the controller, turned on the bot and let it fly. It rose a couple of inches, before it sparked and fell to the floor. Black smoke rose from the robot. Daniel looked at it in disbelief.

Mr. Dane shook his head, tutting in disappointment. He picked up the robot and set it down on his desk.

Another group was called. This time, the robot short-circuited, and it was another D. More groups were called. Some were okay, but some failed to even make their robots stand.

Hiro's group was the third to the last. He took a deep breath, and took out the pod that contained his latest invention. Koyo and the others only saw the skeleton and only helped in gathering materials. Hiro made the rest, using old blueprints and making something else.

He stood in front and put the miniature pod in front. He pricked himself with a pin, and some students raised an eyebrow at him, expecting him to fail.

"Ow," He said, loudly and clearly. An inflating sound was heard, and in front was a little, and cuter version of Baymax.

"Hello," He said in a tinier voice, "I am Baymax Junior, your personal first-aid kit companion." Baymax Jr. looks at Hiro in concern. "I was alerted for medical attention when you said, 'ow."

Baymax Jr. inspected Hiro's hand. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"One," Hiro replied.

The little robot nodded. "I will scan you now." He took one look at Hiro. "You seem to have a slight epidermal break in your skin. It must have been a prick. I suggest the appliance of Povidone Iodine, or Hydrogen Peroxide, to avoid tetanus and infection."

Hiro let the tiny robot apply the medicine and then began to talk. "You might think that I asked for help on Baymax Jr., but I didn't. I made him by myself, using the same blueprints I used when I built the original Baymax."

"That's not possible." Mr. Dane said. "Krei told me that the creator of Baymax is dead."

"I know." Hiro said sadly. "He had a copy of blueprints left for me, and when his Baymax prototype was destroyed, I built a new one, completely copying his designs."

"Who were you to him then?" Hans asked.

"That's a secret," Hiro murmured. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this, but I have to prove that I made Baymax Jr."

"Are you satisfied with your care?" The robot finally asked.

"Yes, I'm satisfied with my care."

Hiro seemed to be in a bad mood, but everyone was so impressed by the presentation. Jin and Koyo were the ones clapping the hardest. Hiro easily got and A+, and everyone was bursting with questions.

"Alright, calm, calm." Mr. Dane said, once all the groups finished presenting. "We'll be having our field trip soon. It's for all the students, basically because the place is amazing! Next Friday, we'll be having our field trip at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology!"

Hiro stared in disbelief. "Oh God."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Imagine Baymax in the size of a soccer ball. That's how Baymax Jr. looks like! He's so cute!<strong>

**Okay, Baymax Jr. is actually a plushie that I made. He was smaller than my Baymax doll, and I call them both Baymax. Then I started call the smaller one Baymax Jr. instead, and made Baymax and Junior hug each other and IT IS SO FUCKING CUTE.**

**AND RANDOM SECRETS WERE OUT.**

**I'm just gonna finish this like this.**

**Tadashi: ...**

**Me: And he's still ignoring me. Dashi. Hey Dashi!**


	19. Field trip at SFIT

**AN: I just did some vocal covers of Memphis May Fire and A Day to Remember before I was doing this.**

**'Kay, cunts. I'm back.**

**I'm still trying to attempt an Irish accent. I mastered American, and I can speak fluently in the British accent, and I'm still trying my best to improve on my Scottish accent. Although, I can speak Scottish pretty well if I quote Stoick and Gobber...**

**Me: Dashi?**

**Tadashi: Ugh. What do you want now?"**

**Me: YAY! Dashi's finally speaking to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Field trip at SFIT<strong>

"Do you have your snacks?"

"Yes, Gogo."

"Did you bring a shirt?"

"Yes, Gogo."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Gogo."

"Did you take a bath?"

"Yes, Gogo."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"You asked me that about five seconds ago!"

"Have you gotten your car keys?"

"YES, AUNT CASS."

Hiro groaned. Gogo was acting like Aunt Cass! Jeez! It's a field trip, not an overseas travel, for God's sake!

"Gogo," He said, steadying her, "I can manage myself. You don't need to panic."

She sighed. "Oh fine. Anyway, you have to go now. You'll be late for your bus."

"Okay." Hiro responded. He grabbed his bag and walked over to where his children are sleeping. They looked so peaceful. He kissed their foreheads and smiled.

He walked back to Gogo, who puts a hand on his chest, and then she was pulling him towards her. Their lips collided, and he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her. Her tongue slipped in, and then he was pushing her against the wall.

"And, I'm late." He breathed as he pulled away.

"I know," Gogo replied. "Keep your secrets to yourself. Krei's gonna be there."

Hiro licked his lips and picked up his bag. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, dork."

* * *

><p>Jin tapped his foot restlessly. Where are his friends? He cursed and looked at his watch. 6:30. The bus leaves at 6:35.<p>

"I'm sure they just got a bit held up." Mei assured her brother.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

A familiar car rolled down the driveway and Hiro stepped out. He looked a bit disgruntled and tired. He runs to where Jin was standing.

"Where's Koyo?" Hiro questioned.

Jin rolled his eyes. "Yep! No 'Hi Jin!'. You people are so cruel."

"Sorry," Hiro mumbled. He stood beside Mei, also looking out for their friends. Minutes later, Koyo, Sasha and Patty finally arrived, just as the bus was about to leave. They boarded the bus and took their respective seats. Hiro sat beside Jin.

"Are you excited?" Koyo asks from behind. He wore a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," Jin grinned. He turned to Hiro. "How about you?"

Hiro looked distracted. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

A phone rang and Hiro takes it out of his pocket. "What now?"

He blanched a bit. "You have got to be kidding me, Wasabi. You can't be serious about this! What's he doing there?"

He pauses, listening. "Oh, fine. I'll try to ignore him as much as possible. And yes, I'm pretty much capable of killing people, as you have seen before."

Jin stopped. Before? He killed a person before?

"No, I don't have a gun on me." Hiro pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'll try not to kill him. I pretty much abstained from killing him before, and then went as far as saving his goddamn life."

Hiro put down his phone and groaned. Jin tried not to talk to his frustrated friend. Oh good. He didn't murder anyone before.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology!" Mr. Dane announced.<p>

"Woah." Jin said, taking a look around. "This place is huge!"

Everyone looked impressed, except for Hiro. He still looked irritated and distracted. He was tapping his fingers against his pants. He looked... nervous?

"We're heading to the robotics exhibit first." Mr. Dane said.

"Awesome." Koyo said to Mei. "I can't wait to see the robots the students make!"

Patty walks over to Hiro. "What do you think is going to be there?"

He finally stopped looking angry. "I don't know. I mean, I haven't seen their tech before. Possibly a bunch of weird inventions. Weird, but useful."

They went in a hall filled with flying robots, walking robots, everything! Everyone looked awed at the sight of bots flying and gliding around.

"Feel free to see the exhibits. Just don't touch anything." Mr. Dane said. The crowd broke off into different directions. Hiro was the first to walk away and they followed him.

He walks in front of a huge poster, with the face of a smiling man. The man wore a San Fransokyo Ninjas cap, and wore the exact the same outfit that Hiro has.

"That's one of the students who died." A voice says behind them. It was a short woman, with a tight bun on her head. "Don't touch the poster. I'm one of the guards here."

Hiro looks sad and reaches out to touch the face, then falters. He walked away to see another exhibit.

"That was weird." Sasha observed. "What's with him?"

"I don't know," Jin answered truthfully. "He's been like that since morning."

Most people gathered at one exhibit. It read: Microbots. Hiro was walking towards it, and they all went after him.

"That's so cool!" One the guys burst out.

"Don't touch that!" A guard says, slapping the guys hand away. The guard looked so annoyed. "Mr. Krei told me not to let anyone do that."

"Bastard!" The student answered. "Come one guys! Not worth our time!" He and his gang walked away, but many still remained.

Jin saw Hiro fight his way to the front, and grabbed the headband thing. Everyone stopped when he puts it on his head.

"I said, don't touch it!" The guard yelled. He ran at Hiro, who simply yawned, and the microbots stopped the guard and made him go up.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The guard scream.

"What's going on here?" Another guy yelled. All the students turned to the speaker. He wore a suit, and had blond hair. He had blue eyes that were swirling with anger.

Alistair Krei.

"Alex! I told you not to let anyone touch the microbots!" Krei scolded.

"I know, sir!" Alex replied. "But this boy won't listen!"

Krei turned on Hiro. "Listen he-" He stopped. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hiro shrugged casually and set the guard down. He removes the controlling headband, chuckling ruefully.

"Funny, that you should ask that." He twirled the device. "I thought the microbots were all destroyed."

Krei grimaced. "Well, not all of them. I found your stash." He finished guiltily.

"YOU STOLE MY MICROBOTS?" Hiro suddenly screamed. "What the heck?"

"Look," Krei put a hand on his forehead. "The people are asking me to exhibit the bots. I told them that they were destroyed, then they suggested I take yours, temporarily."

"And may I ask why you didn't tell me?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Um," was the reply of Alistair Krei.

Hiro sighed. "Fine, but I'm taking this later. See you around, Alistair."

Krei sighed too, knowing full well that he'd get a sermon once he gets home. "You too, Hiro."

* * *

><p>"You and Krei knew each other personally?" Koyo said with excitement.<p>

"Yeah," Hiro replied. "Look, I don't wanna talk about this. He's still not off the hook." Hiro walked briskly and then bumped into a man.

"Hiro?" The man looked surprised and sad.

"Callaghan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The field trip is not yet over! Bet you didn't expect that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Anyway, cliffhanger.**

**Tadashi: You are still not forgiven.**

**Me: I'm so sorry! I'll never take the microphone away! Never again!**

**Tadashi: You better not.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	20. Callghan's release

**AN: And the classic sudden chapter update... I'm so happy and I am just buzzing with ideas! I JUST HAVE TO WRITE EVERYTHING.**

**A lot of you guys are probably surprised with Callaghan. Yeah, it surprised me too. Just kidding! I was debating before if I should include Callaghan or not, then I was like, 'Ah, dammit. I'll just put him in,' hence the editing of the chapter layouts again.**

**Tadashi: I still have mixed feelings for Callaghan.**

**Me: You probably hate him, don't you?**

**Tadashi: Dude, I just said I had mixed feelings!**

**Me: Jeez, Dashi. Chill!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Callghan's release<strong>

"Callaghan."

Hiro didn't move. He didn't glare, he didn't speak. Just the name of the person in front of him is enough. His hands clenched and formed a fist and he looks up.

Robert Callaghan was looking at him in sadness and remorse. He looked old. Most of his hair has turned white. His clothes changed too. He wore a simple white shirt, and a pair of slacks.

"Dad, are yo-,oh." Abigail faltered when she sees Hiro. "Hiro! We weren't expecting you."

"Damn right." Hiro answers. Jin elbows him. "Dude."

Hiro turned to Robert. "I didn't know you were released."

"Well, it's not like you talked to me while I was in prison," Robert replies, his eyes downcast. "I wasn't pressed with heavy charges."

"They should've," Hiro replied coldly. "You're still responsible for my brother's death."

"That was an accident," Robert says. "I didn't mean to get him involved!"

"Well, he didn't exactly know that the person he wanted to save was a good-for-nothing bastard." The younger boy retorts.

Abigail puts a hand on her father's shoulder and gazes at Hiro. "My father changed, Hiro. He wasn't hellbent on revenge for Krei anymore.

"That's because he owes me for saving your life," Hiro answered with a glare directed to Robert's direction. "And what reason does he have to actually harm Alistair? That will make him an ungrateful git as well."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Robert cuts in. "I made a mistake! I just wanted to feel better! I lost everything when Krei set Abigail into his infernal experiment!"

"You think I don't understand how you feel?" Hiro demands. "I want to kill you before! Heck, I want to murder you here and now! Sorry, doesn't cut it, Callaghan! It's unfair you get your daughter back, while I don't get my brother! At least, I was a bit more deserving than you are!"

People started to gather around Hiro and Callaghan. Jin and the others stood off in a distance, wondering what was happening.

"I knew I didn't deserve to get Abigail back!" Robert finally said. "I'm happy. I'm happy to know that she's safe and sound. But I'm not content, knowing that you can never forgive me. I was selfish! I just thought of myself. I didn't care that other people will get hurt. Hiro, I will forever regret the day that your brother died!"

And then the man was crying. His daughter hugged him, letting him cry on her shoulder. Hiro just gazed at the man that he once idolized.

Robert understands. Alistair understands. Hiro now realized that the men he looked up to, men who were once enemies, were the only ones who will ever understand him.

Alistair lost people to the explosion. Robert lost his daughter into the portal. He lost his brother in the fire.

The truth is, he didn't feel anything towards Callghan anymore. He was done grieving for Tadashi. He felt... content. This is what has changed in Hiro. He knew that something changed, ever since the twins came.

Kyoshi, Miko and Gogo made him feel complete again, after two years of grieving. He had never felt so happy, to hold his little sons in his arms. He knew that if he somehow lost them, he'd probably kill the person who was responsible.

And now, Hiro understood Robert's pain. Losing a brother was painful, yes. But losing your own child? It felt as if you were dying as well. He couldn't bear the thought if losing his sons. It would be the most excruciating thing he'd ever feel. He knew that he would lose himself if his children would be taken away from him.

"Robert." He whispered. "I forgive you."

The man broke into a smile and wrapped the younger man in a hug. Hiro gave a yelp of surprise, and awkwardly hugged Callghan back.

"What made you forgive me?" Robert asked.

"I'll tell you." Robert pulled the Callaghans into an empty hallway. Hiro faces Robert. "I forgave you because I understand you."

"What do you understand?"

"I understand the pain of losing your child," Hiro replied.

Robert looked surprised. "You what?"

"Many things happened in the past years, Robert." Hiro said. "It just so happens, that I became a father in those years."

"You have kids?"

"Twins." Hiro agreed. "Kyoshi and Miko. Adorable little monsters." He chuckled.

Then he turned serious. "That's why I understood you. If I lost them, I don't know what I'll do..."

Hiro smiles at Robert. "My brother may be gone, but if those events never happened, I'd probably never have my kids. I'd probably won't have Gogo. I'd probably not meet all my friends.

"I wouldn't be who I am today," He finished. "I wouldn't be Hiro Hamada, teenage father and part-time superhero. All those crimes wouldn't be stopped."

He puts a hand on Robert's shoulder. "Bad things happened, but I wouldn't give up what I have now for my past."

"You learned a lot." Robert said. "You learned a lot, all these years. It's like I'm talking to a professional."

Hiro shrugged.

Then he remembered something. "Oh, right. Krei's kind of my uncle now."

Robert spluttered. "What?"

"Aunt Cass and Alistair's going to be married in a few months," Hiro admitted. "You forgave him, right?"

"Dad and Krei had a civil conversation. Krei said that he couldn't blame Callaghan. Besides, Alistair visits Dad in prison." Abigail said. "I'm sure Dad pretty much forgave him."

Robert nodded. "He mentions a wonderful woman when he talks to me. I never quite expected that it would be your aunt."

Hiro and the Callghans conversed and then Hiro had to say good-bye. It was time to go home.

"Robert?"

"Yes, Hiro?"

Hiro sighed. "You have to understand that I still don't trust you that much."

Roberts also sighed. "I understand, Hiro."

* * *

><p>Hiro faced Gogo on the bed. "I met Callaghan today, in the field trip."<p>

Gogo drew in a breath. "And?"

"It was surprisingly great. Robert changed."

Hiro touched Gogo's shoulder, then brought her closer to him. She leans in against his neck and wraps an arm around his torso. "Gogo, I forgave him."

And then, they were kissing hard against the bed. They were soon undressing, and doing the things couples do.

After cleaning up, the two laid down to sleep, and Hiro was soon asleep. He was very tired from the duration of the day. Gogo touched her lips to his cheek and murmured, "About time."

She heard a whimper coming from her sons, and she tiredly stood up and went over to the crib, immediately rocking Miko to sleep, before he wakes up his exhausted father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it was dramatic. And I was observing proper grammar the whole time! Hiro tends to speak more like an adult.<strong>

**Basis of my writing style? Artemis Fowl.**

**I think I had a reader here who was a fan of BH6 and AF. Was her name Hatter? I just know that was the name. Besides, I'm to much of a fat arse to actually check the reviews for the name.**

**It's like 10:42 pm, so you can't exactly blame me for being lazy. I NEED SLEEP.**

**Tadashi: Lullaby, and goodnight...**

**Me: Shut it, Dashi. Shut it.**

**Tadashi: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**And Dashi thought that it was nice to tease me. Anyway, peace out and fly high! See yah soon bros!**

**And here goes Pewds again. Haha. Okay, that was random.**

**RANDOMOSITY 4EVER!**


	21. In which Hiro teaches Baymax

**AN: I'm gonna update today, because I won't be able to update on Friday and Saturday. Anyways, no classes for me tomorrow.**

**Me: GUYS! I need ideas for depression! What causes it?**

**Hiro: Tadashi.**

**Tadashi: Ouch, lil bro. How can you say that?**

**Hiro: Uh, hello? You died? And you're like my only family left?**

**Tadashi: Oh, right. I'll try to become a zombie more often then.**

**Guys, I do need ideas, so send in reviews and all that stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one: In which Hiro teaches Baymax<strong>

"WAAH!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Hiro yelled, through gritted teeth. He was trying to complete his fucking Calculus homework, and the twins won't shut up!

Curse Gogo for going to Honey Lemon's house.

He banged his head on the desk for the fifteenth time and let out a loud groan.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Krei scrambled up the stairs to see if there was anything he can do for his nephew.

Hiro glared at Krei. "Do you think I look okay to you? I'm trying to study, and the twins won't shut the hell up!"

He banged his head on the table again and moaned out profanities through his book. Krei looked a bit concerned for Hiro.

So, he walked to the crib and picked up one of the crying twins. AND. ALMOST. DROPPED. HIM.

"Gah!" Krei yelled, as the baby almost slipped from his arms. "Hiro, how the heck do you hold a baby?!"

Damn Krei. Damn him for making things worse.

Hiro massaged the temples of his heads and went over to Krei, grabbing Kyoshi from him. The baby's cries lessened, but it was still excruciating.

"Krei, he's like two months-old! You don't hold him like a toddler!" Hiro scolded the older man. Alistair turned a bit red, and muttered how he was staying childless forever. He just left his nephew to suffer and went downstairs, since he can't be of help.

"UGH!" Hiro groaned out loud and put the baby back in the crib. He walked back to his desk, and accidentally slipped on a piece of paper.

"Ow!" He yelped, as he hit the floor.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Oh no.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax looked at Hiro in concern. "Are you alright?"

The robot picked Hiro up (much to the annoyance of the latter) and set his down on the bed. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero," Hiro said irritably. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore."

He stood up, and carefully avoided the pice of paper, and sat on his desk again. The twins were still bawling around.

And then... EUREKA!

Hiro looked at Baymax with a sly grin. "Hey Baymax! How are your handling skills?"

* * *

><p>"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!"<p>

Hiro smacked himself as Baymax failed (again) at trying to hold a baby. The pillow slipped out of the robots fluffy arms.

Hiro sighed loudly. "Baymax, you're just like Krei. You hold an infant, an _infant_ like you hold a toddler! Jeez! It's not like the kid's already got a strong backbone!"

Seriously! Baymax is a healthcare companion, for fuck's sake! How is it that he can't hold a baby properly? The irony!

"Hiro, I fail to see how holding a baby makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said, picking up the pillow again.

"You don't want me getting a migraine, right?" Hiro said, sarcasm oozing from his voice. True enough, his head was starting to pound from the never ending cries of the twins. They should've stopped crying by now!

Hiro turned to Baymax and saw him holding the pillow again, this time, finally doing it a bit more correct.

"That's right," Hiro encouraged the robot. "Just close off a bit more space, or else, the baby falls off, and we don't want that now, don't we?"

Baymax nodded. They did it a couple of times more, and then Hiro plucked the pillow away. He took one of the twins and placed it on Baymax's arms.

Kyoshi immediately snuggled into the robots, calming down. Baymax held the baby, unsure of what to do.

"Rock him." Hiro said.

Baymax began swing the baby gently back and forth. Hiro smiles, satisfied. Then he took Miko and rocked his son to sleep.

_"Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird."_

Hiro winced at the stupid lyrics, but it seemed to be working on the twins. They both stopped crying, both of them tired from screaming and wailing. He almost sighed in relief, then caught himself, as he felt fingers dance along his shoulders.

"And I thought I was the worst singer," Gogo said, smiling. She glanced at Baymax, who was still holding Kyoshi.

"Why's he holding Kyoshi?" She asked.

"I can't put them both to sleep!" Hiro protested. "Besides, I still have to do my calculus homework." He laid his son back in the crib, and Baymax followed suit.

"I'm satisfied with my care. Thank you." Hiro said, and Baymax went back to his pod. Gogo just looked at Hiro apologetically.

"I'm sorry for not coming home at once." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

"S'okay." He murmured, leaning in and resting his chin on her shoulder. His lips touch her throat and he kissed her neck.

"Aren't you a bit too excited?" Gogo asked, then kissed him. Hiro smiled against her lips, and then pushed her against the bed. She laughed and then they were kissing again.

And the next morning, Hiro realized that he forgot to do his homework. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think that was a bit short... <strong>

**Thanks to edger230, for suggesting the idea... Last month? You might think I ignored you, but well, this chapter came out!**

**You guys really do need to give me ideas about depression. Personal experiences? It doesn't have to be detailed, but PLEASE!**

**Anyways, I have to get back on my SS homework, or mom will get suspicious...**

**Tadashi: DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Me: Dude, I make that sound when the principal passes by.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Oh, my writing style? I didn't get it all from Artemis Fowl. My other basis is Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles. And Divergent.**

**Yep, these books helped me to write.**


	22. The Highschool dance prt 1

**AN: I would like to thank you guys for helping me with the depression it. It helped me boost my speech, and I was finally able to write one. I really appreciate the help. :)**

**And it's a rare thing that I give smileys. I'm just not that... smiley, you know. Most people, when they met me, think that I'm scary, because I glare a lot. But, I'm actually very humorous, once you get to know me.**

**Speaking of humorous, I still can't believe I teased my poor dear friend about being pregnated by one of our school teachers. I started congratulating her, and she got annoyed. I guess track and field training did come in handy...**

**Gogo: You just love pregnant stuff, don't you? I mean, you actually made me pregnant.**

**Me: Um I'm a girl?...**

**Gogo: WHAT?! I didn't mean that you MADE me pregnant, I meant like that's a total out-of-character move!**

**Hiro: Women.**

**Tadashi: I know, bro. I know.**

**And after a long author note, here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-two: The Highschool Dance part 1 (EEK!)<strong>

This was the most unexpected, yet kind of expected thing that has ever happened. Yes, just read the chapter title. You can guess what made Hiro scarred for life!

The Highschool Dance. God, no.

Hiro was just flabbergasted. He didn't want to ask out any girl! Most people are already bragging about their dates!

"Oh, man." He muttered, slamming the locker door.

"Having any trouble in getting a date, Hamada?" Jake says, smirking.

"Not really," Hiro replied coolly. "I could ask Patty out, and I don't fail to notice that most girls seemed to want me as their date. Too bad, though. I heard that you still didn't get a date. Are _you _the one getting trouble in finding a date?"

"Don't get cocky," Jake said with an angry glare. "I can get any girl I want."

"And I'm just a roadblock in your way?" Hiro answered with flourish.

Jake huffed angrily and stomped off in the opposite direction. He bumps purposely into Koyo, who almost fell on the floor.

Jin stared at Hiro. "What did you do now?"

The latter shrugged. "Eh. He was pissed off because he didn't have a date and I kinda rubbed it in, you know. Well, he was telling me tha I can never find a date, and of course, that's just not real."

"You should get your girlfriend to come," Koyo said, once he stopped writhing in pain. "I've been wanting to meet her. Or, you could always ask Patty out. Don't do something that will lead her on, though."

Hiro shrugged again. "I guess that could work." He waved the subject of Gogo coming to the dance away. It was a bit ridiculous. The last time they went to a dance party, Gogo got pregnant with the twins. Hiro is not eager to have another screaming infant in the house. He was definitely not in the mood for a craving Gogo either.

But then again, who knows? Maybe this time, the punch isn't going to be spiked. That will be a relief.

"Hey Jin, who's your date then?" Hiro asked.

"Oh? Sasha." Jin muttered. He was texting someone on the phone.

Koyo poked Jin's arm. "Really? About time. I always see you glancing at her!"

Jin turned red. "What?! When did you see that?" He demanded. "That was supposed to be a secret! Okay, maybe I do like her. But don't you think I haven't noticed the look you're giving my sister!"

This time, it was Koyo who turned red. "I don't give her looks!"

"Yeah right. Because you were _so _not staring at her butt at the field trip last week. And you were staring at her boobs! Seriously dude! You were staring at the boobs of my sister!"

"I didn't mean to," Koyo mumbled sadly.

Jin rolled his eyes. "But," He paused, for theatricals. "I approve of you, so go on ahead and ask Mei out."

That moment, the girls were walking towards them. Jin patted Koyo's back and Hiro whispered words of encouragement. Koyo gulped.

"Uh, Mei?"

Mei looked at Koyo. "Is there something wrong? You look pale."

Koyo fidgeted. "Um, there's something I want to tell you." He took a deep breath. "Ireallylikeyosocanyoupleasegoouttothedancewithme?"

Mei looked confused. "What?"

Koyo took a deep breath again. "I really like you."

Mei's eyes widened, and then she was suddenly throwing her arms around Koyo's neck, and then kissing him. Koyo wrapped his arms around her waist, and then everyone was laughing and clapping.

Koyo pulled away smiling. Jin clapped the two on their shoulders. Hiro grinned. He could tell that this was a start of a good relationship.

* * *

><p>"You know, we don't exactly have a sponsor. The gym is not big enough to accommodate the whole student body." Jin brought up, as they eat lunch.<p>

"Rich guys with rich parents usually sponsor." Koyo replied cheerily. "Although, none of the boys seem to like that idea, so their not sponsoring anymore."

"It's a huge problem," Mei agreed.

"I'd love to sponsor," Patty cut in, "but my dad's still too depressed to do anything."

Hiro's eyebrows scrunched up. They would need a sponsor that can provide a big space for the dance. "Do they do this every year?"

"Depends," Sasha said. "Depends if there are a lot of students. Last year, there are only few students. This year, there's a lot."

Hiro's phone rang. He immediately took it out of his pocket. It read, Fred Lee. Why was Fred calling him at this hour? This had better be important!

"What? What now?"

"Jeez, Hiro." Fred's voice was cheery. "I'm just gonna ask you if you wanted to come over. Me and Wasabi are having a guy's night out."

Hiro thought about it. "Okay then. There's something I want to tell you."

* * *

><p>Hiro stuffed his hands in his pockets as soon as he hung up. He supposed that he could ask Fred for help. Fred is pretty rich, and he had a mansion, but Hiro wasn't so sure what Stan's, Fred's dad, reaction would be.<p>

And they need serious security. Oh, God. Just thinking about the spiked punch made Hiro's lurch. Not that he didn't love the twins, but the thought of teenage pregnancy? Yes, Hiro's seventeen, but he's college! He's set for life! What about the others?

This is a serious matter that needs to be brought up.

"Woah," Patty puts in. "What are you thinking about?"

Hiro wrung his hands. "Nothing."

"Sure," Koyo answered. "You've got your thinking face on. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up, and you wrinkle your nose, and you gaze at the ceiling."

"Wow," Hiro said drily. "With that accurate description, I would've thought you might be into me!"

Koyo blushed. "Dude! Like hell I would be! Besides," He gazes lovingly into Mei's eyes, "I'm already into someone else."

Jin coughed. "Forgive my extremely _imaginative _brain, but I was thinking of a different into. If you know what I mean."

The rest of the people on the table began to guffaw. Koyo and Mei were blushing, they almost looked like a tomato!

"JIN!" Mei screamed. "For God's sake! I'm still a virgin!" She took a few strides towards her twin brother and then in a swift movement, caught Jin's ear and pulled. Jin yelled indignantly.

"God, sis! I was just teasing!" Jin yelled, rubbing his ear.

Mei smiled triumphantly and kissed Koyo. Jin scowled. "Aaaaannnnndddd I'm going OBM, as of now."

Sasha giggled. "OBM?"

"Overprotective Brother Mode," Jin said flatly and they all burst out laughing.

Hiro panted and tried to catch his breath. "Well, that was hilarious." For some reason, they kept on laughing, until they had gas in their stomachs.

Too bad. They'd be farting for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! CHAPPIE! I know, I said I won't update today, but my group project was cancelled. I hope you guys liked Koyo and Mei. I love them.<strong>

**Anyways, I must get back to making my SS project. My mom will murder me... Oh, look. A flying pizza.**

**And I'm hungry!**

**Tadashi: When are you not? That is why you're fat!**

**Me: GASP! Meanie! *gets idea and smirks the way Artemis Fowl would***

**Tadashi: Uh oh.**

**Me: Since I'm the author... I CAN PRETTY MUCH DO WHATEVER PLEASES ME. TADASHI, PREPARE! FOR YOU MUST BECOME...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... (I know that you guys are dying to know)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... (Be patient)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... (This anxiety I'd becoming unacceptable!)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... (Dramatic drumroll!)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: A MINI DASHI!**

**Tadashi: GASP! MY BEAUTIFUL HEIGHT!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is what you get for calling me fat, PIPSQUEAK!**

**Eh, what can I say? Payback's a bitch.**


	23. A man's night out

**AN: I have been playing Pottermore all of a sudden...**

**Anyways, I'm a SLYTHERIN! I'm also a Dauntless. And I'm a daughter of Zeus... I'm definitely a Mud Girl.**

**UGH! My mom and cousin won't shut up! I'm already in a bad mood in the morning, my stupid, pathetic classmate destroyed my laptop, and all of a sudden this crap noise happens.**

**ARRRRGGGGHHHH!**

**And I thought Friday was liberation...**

**Tadashi: BRING ME BACK TO MY OLD SIZE!**

**Me: I don't know. I think I like you better as a pipsqueak...**

**I realized that I seem to like three dots for some reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-three: A man's night out<strong>

Girls are not the only people that can have sleepovers, and parties. That was a bit sexist. It was kind of weird, honestly, that guys have sleepovers and nights out. Makes me wonder what they do. Braiding? Nah, I think they'll be playing Call of Duty instead.

Hiro drove to Fred's house. I mean mansion.

They were supposed to have dinner, play a bunch of games, and talk about Krei's assassin. They didn't invite the girls. Gogo was cranky. Honey Lemon was too bubbly, like a carbonated, honey lemon soda. (Excuse the horrible pun)

Hiro missed his family already. Yes, he was annoyed at his sons the other day, but he still loved them. Gogo always encouraged him, and he missed her.

He was hoping to get Gogo to come to the dance, but he doubted that she'd agree. Gogo probably hated dancing. Hiro was afraid that he will step on her foot. He was a horrible dancer, but he supposed that he could learn.

As a kid, Hiro never really cared about learning how to dance. When he went to his first high school dance, he just stayed in the corner, while people enjoyed. Most of his classmates yelled at him to get lost, because a kid didn't deserve to be in that school. He vowed to never dance again.

He never bothered. He was a robotics genius. He was better with machines than with people. Hiro dismissed the idea that someone would want to marry him, much less have kids with him. He thought that no one would have an interest in him.

Then Gogo and the twins came. Hiro suddenly regretted the fact that he never bothered to live like a kid. He was forced to mature early.

At the age of three, he was discovered to be a genius.

At the age of five, he was enrolled in first grade.

By the time he was nine, he was almost done with middle school.

Then finally, at the age of thirteen, he graduated high school.

After that, he wasted his life on fighting in bot fights. It gave him recognition, and for the first time, Hiro felt accepted into society. He quickly rose into a great bot fighter.

He loved bot fighting, mainly because it earned money, and gave him acceptance.

He got arrested once, and with him about forty people.

He lost his brother when he was fourteen. He became a superhero. He became a college student.

Then, at the tender age of sixteen, he became a father to twins. He became Gogo's boyfriend.

At the age of sixteen, he died.

Hiro sighed and tapped the wheel as Fred's house came to the view.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Heathcliff." Hiro greeted the butler upon entry.<p>

"Hello, Master Hiro." Heathcliff bowed. Hiro grinned and offered the butler a fist bump.

"Yo, Hiro!" Fred ran down the stairs, toothbrush in hand. "YAY! We're now complete! Wait for me in the room."

Hiro shrugged. "Sure thing."

He trudged on and approached Fred's room. He clapped, and the doors opened, revealing...

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>JUST KIDDING!<p>

* * *

><p>Wasabi's eyes bulged out, as Hiro went inside. He immediately closed his magazine and sat on it.<p>

Hiro coughed awkwardly. "Was that... Playboy?"

Wasabi turned red. "Um, no."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Wasabi, I'm seventeen, and am practically getting laid almost every week," Wasabi choked. "I think it's okay to tell me if that was a pornographic magazine."

Wasabi swallowed. "Okay then. Yes, that was Playboy. And this is Fred's, I swear! There's like nothing to do, and I think Fred's enjoying his new hot shower too much, so I looked for something to read." He spread his hands. "And I found this."

Hiro facepalmed.

"Hey guys," Fred's voice suddenly rang out. Wasabi scrambled to get the magazine back into its proper place. Hiro stifled a laugh.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Nothing!" Wasabi answered quickly. Fred's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he thankfully left the subject.

Fred sat down on a chair. "So, you wanted to tell me something, big bro."

Hiro scratched the back of his neck. "I was hoping that you could sponsor our dance. My school isn't exactly rich, so we need bigger space."

"Your school has a robotics lab!" Wasabi cuts in.

"My school has a small gym." Hiro replied frankly. "Look, Fred, I will appreciate it if you help my school."

Fred put a hand on his chin. "Hmm."

"You don't have to agree." Hiro assured his friend. "I just want to help our school."

Fred squared his shoulders. "I'll do it! Dad's on the family island with mom anyway." He leans in suddenly. "Have you gotten yourself a date?"

Hiro blushed. "Not really. I don't want to ask anyone out."

"What about Gogo?" Wasabi suggested.

"I don't know." Hiro answered. "After the spiked punch, I don't think Gogo's too keen on going to parties and dances."

"I'll convince her." Fred said. "I could always threaten her with her video."

Hiro glared at the older man. "What video?"

"Oh, video? Did I say video?" Fred said innocently.

"Yes, you did." Hiro grabbed Fred's shoulders. "What have you done?!"

"Um, I may or may not have stolen all her Playboy magazines?" Fred chuckled nervously. Hiro released Fred and shared a look with Wasabi.

"I knew it! I knew those magazines weren't yours!" Wasabi exclaimed.

Fred turned serious. "Where did you find them?"

"Ah," Wasabi started to become nervous. "I was so bored so I decided to find something to read. I went to get a comic book, but one of those magazines fell on me, and of course, being the man I am, I decided to read it."

Fred just rolled his eyes. "Don't tell Gogo. The last thing I need is her wrath." He looked Hiro in the eye. "Seriously dude. Don't rat me out."

"Fred, I'd do anything if you could convince her to come to the dance with me."

"And that, my good fellow, is a job well done."

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

Gogo immediately stood up to meet Hiro. He was getting a bit distant, mostly paying attention to his friends and school.

"How was your day?" She asked.

Hiro dumped his bag on the floor. "It was fine. Koyo and Mei finally got together! It's about time, really."

"Sure." Gogo said absentmindedly. She scrolled down her phone, reading texts, updating her Facebook status, tweeting.

Hiro frowned. Gogo never ignored him. "How about you?"

"Grand." She replied in a monotone.

Hiro grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Gogo put her phone on the bedside and pulled Hiro towards her. She gazed at his face, his innocent face, his mouth quirked into a frown, wondering why the hell she's ignoring him.

Then she was kissing him.

Then, she shoved him roughly off the bed. "Hiro, please. Just for once, have time for me and the twins!"

"You have to understand," Hiro replied, gently. "I have a lot of homework-"

"Homework this, homework that!" Gogo interrupted him. "Damn, Hiro! Somehow, my idea backfired!"

Hiro looked stunned. Then, he looked angry. "Gogo, you don't control my life! You wanted me to go back to make friends! But it's school! I still need to study!" He walked out and started off to the bathroom.

Gogo pulled him back. "And you have to understand! Your world doesn't revolve around Koyo and your friends!" She glared darkly. "You're probably even dating Patty behind my back!"

Hiro stopped and glared back. "How dare you! Not this again! I told you, she's nothing more than a friend! And God, Gogo! Since when did you become an attention-seeker?"

She pulled back, shock and anger evident in her face. She stood up and walked out of the room, and out into the night.

"That's right!" She heard Hiro yell. "Run away, like the coward you are!"

Gogo burst into tears, and ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL! You were probably surprised.<strong>

**My mind's going blank, I've been switching from writing and playing games. **

**Anyway, I'm running out of Tadashi outro's, so guys, please send some.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	24. Falling in reverse

**AN: And I suddenly began reading smut, right after I watched Big Hero 6. YAY! Finally got the CD, and I ran out of money, and I have my eye on that new book, Curse of the Old king? I can't remember.**

**201 FUCKING REVIEWS! **

**Oh, man. I'm so surprised. And great! 84 follows, and 64 favs! Thank you so much guys!**

***kisses screen***

**Tadashi: Eww.**

**Me: HYPOCRITE! YOU KISSED BAYMAX!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-four: Falling in reverse <strong>

Hiro groaned, and ran a hand through his hair. He can't believe it. Why is Gogo suddenly angry at him? What did he do wrong?

Didn't she want him to have friends?

He did exactly what he was told! He made friends and went back to high school? What more could she ask for? Seriously, it's not like he always ignored them.

_You ignored her last week, _a tiny voice at the back of his mind said.

_I have a stupid Chemistry project, _Hiro argued.

_You ignored your sons yesterday, and you were annoyed when they were crying, _The voice responded.

"SHUT UP!" Hiro yelled in anger, kicking the side of his bed and clutching his head. He glared at his backpack and took out his English text book. He sat down, and immersed himself in studying.

* * *

><p>Gogo ran.<p>

She ran and ran, until her legs hurt, and she couldn't breath anymore. She bumped into people along the way, and they gave her dirty looks.

She reached the outskirts of town, a few kilometers away from the Lucky Cat cafe. The road was mostly abandoned, only a few cars passing by.

Gogo slowed down to a walk a and hugged herself. She shivered at the coolness of the night air of November. She stopped in front of a curb and sat down.

"Why did I have to blow up on him?" Gogo whispered. It wasn't his fault, and Gogo knew that. She was just simply jealous that he spends more time with his friends, than he does with his family.

Every weekend, Hiro would join them to the arcade and movies, then he would come home really late. Hiro even went as far as bot fighting again! Although it was sometimes, it was the last straw for Gogo.

He sometimes slept at the garage too, because the twins wake him up, and so Gogo would sleep alone in the bed, silently wishing for his warmth.

Now, she needed him.

Gogo put her head to her knees and began to sob.

* * *

><p>Hiro finished the his essay with a stroke of a pen. He smiled at his work and put it in his bag. He glanced at the clock. It read, 11:43.<p>

Hiro frowned. Where was Gogo? He expected her to cool off a little bit and come back. What if something bad happened to her? Hiro will never forgive himself.

He fumbled for his phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh, hey Hiro! Why'd you call?" Honey Lemon asked cheerily.

"I was just going to ask if Gogo's there."

"She's not here." Honey Lemon confirmed. "Why? Did som-?"

But Hiro was already hanging up. He tried to call Gogo, only to find that she left her phone. He began to panic.

He pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs. He immediately pushed the door and ran into the night.

* * *

><p>"GOGO!" Hiro yelled. Many people yelled at him to shut up. Most of them were disturbed from their sleep. Hiro waved them off.<p>

He started to look for her at the mall, but it was practically deserted. He looked for her next at SFIT.

He ran around in circles, fearing that she's gone forever. He went to the hospital, and asked the nurse if there was a Gogo Tomago admitted.

"No," the nurse replied.

Hiro pressed on. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The nurse snapped. "Now get out of the way. I have to check on the poor kid with a broken leg." She walked away, and Hiro muttered a curse.

He went off and looked in every alley, and every corner. She was nowhere to be found.

"Gogo!" He yelled, cupping his hands to amplify the sound. "Gogo!"

Suddenly, rain started to pour down. Hiro continued to shout her name. Then, a policeman went over to him.

"Son, you can't yell at this time of hour." He scolded.

"I'm looking for someone." Hiro insisted.

After the encounter with the policeman, he reached the edge of town. He saw nothing but darkness. He dropped to his knees and tears dripped down.

She left. She's gone forever.

Then, he heard a series of soft sobs. He raised his head, and spotted a tiny figure, huddled onto the curb. She wasn't wearing a jacket, and she was shivering.

He sighed in relief.

"Gogo," He whispered as he walked over to her. She raised her head and stared up at him, her eyes red.

He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She chuckled humorously. "Hiro, what's the difference? Your jacket's wet."

He sits down beside her. "It's what any gentleman would've done."

They fell into an awkward silence. Rain continued to rage around them. They both stared at the road, contemplating their apologies.

"I'm sorry." They blurt out at the same time. They chuckled softly.

"You first." Hiro said.

Gogo heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't doubt you. I shouldn't ask for attention. I shouldn't have yelled at you and blamed you."

Hiro swallowed. "And I'm sorry for ignoring you and the twins." He paused. "I was just too focused on my friends and on my studies that I forget that I still have you. Will you forgive me?"

She met his gaze steadily. "Hiro..." She murmured.

He pulled her into a hug, and he cried into her shoulder. He began to mutter his apologies, over and over. Gogo kissed the side of his head and also sobbed.

"Please," He said hoarsely.

"Yes." She murmured. "I forgive you."

"And I forgive you," He answered back. Hiro's lip met hers, and then they were kissing, pouring sadness, anger, and all of their other emotions and frustrations into the passionate kiss.

He pulled away and nuzzled her neck. "Marry me, Gogo."

Gogo kissed his forehead. "Yes, of course."

Hiro beamed and stood up. He offered her a hand which she took. "Come on. I'm hungry. I think I saw a ramen shoo that's still open."

Gogo shook her head. "God, Hiro. Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much." She smiled at him and he returns the smile.

"Shall we?" He gestured back to where most of the city lights were going out. Gogo interlocked her fingers with his.

"What do you say?" She asked him back.

They both laughed and started heading back to their home, never releasing each other.

* * *

><p>The moment they stepped into their room, they were suddenly kissing hardly. Hiro and Gogo were dripping wet, and puddles started to form on the floor.<p>

Hiro roughly shoved her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. He pushes her against the tiles, and she groans as his tongue entered her mouth.

He pushed back the wet jacket and tosses it to the floor. His lipos moved from Gogo's mouth to her neck, sucking on her pulse.

"Hiro," Gogo breathed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushes into her, harder. One by one, their clothes were discarded.

"Do you want me?" Hiro questions, as he positioned himselfbetween her legs. Gogo nodded. "Yes. Hiro, I want you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is so cliche and it's killing me! Anyways, it ended in smut again. And that chapter ending is mild lemon too.<strong>

**I was planning on making a lemon series of Hiro and Gogo.**

**Anyway, this is just so weird.**

**Hiro: AHHH MY GUMMY BEAR STASH! WHERE IS MY GIANT GUMMY BEAR FROM VAT 19.**

**Tadashi: *raises a small hand* He. Guilty as charged.**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
